Can you keep a secret?
by 0-Paradox-0
Summary: The Cullens are off to Dartmouth for some vampiric fun! Though there's one creep that doesn't seem to get that Bella is taken.Can she get rid of him and stop the third WHOLE WORLD WAR? If promises were meant to be broken weren't secrets to be spoken?
1. Next door!

**All about Bella and her days at college, I hope you enjoy it!**

The school was huge! I had only been a vampire for a few months so I was not old enough to find school boring yet and I had already warned my family- especially Edward- not to distract me. We were all still laughing at Alice's conversation with the head of freshman dorms, which had gone;

" Good morning, Sir. My name is Alice Cullen and I'm starting at Dartmouth this September, I came across the rooming arrangements in your catalogue and-"

" Good morning, Miss Cullen. I am very sorry, but we cannot room you with your boyfriend, as I am presuming that is what you are calling to ask?"

Bristling with irritation at being cut off she continued to speak in a much sharper tone, " I'm not asking you to room me with my boyfriend, thank you very much. I'm _telling _you to room me with my husband," there was a shocked silence at the end of the line.

"Now as I was saying," she went on, suitably pleased at the reaction,"in your catalogue it quite clearly says, 'Male and female students shall not be allowed to share dorms _unless married.' _I hope that is being seen to?"

"Um....Yes! Of course Miss Cullen. It's being taken care of as we speak!" So it was. I could hear him tapping away frantically at his keyboard and didn't need Jasper to know how flustered he was at this new sharp tongued student.

"Don't forget my sisters."

"Yes Miss."

" Oh, and sir?" Alice said with a vampire's smile.

" Yes miss?"

"It's Mrs." And she hung up. There was silence for half a second and we erupted into a beautiful sounding, tinkling laughter.

xo-0-ox

* * *

I held my breath as we walked through the huge oak doors which I could have snapped from one tap of my foot. The intake of breath was probably even audible to human ears when we walked in. If I thought driving to school in the Volvo was bad, this was hell. A group of sophomores has accumulated outside the entrance to watch the new kids walk in to assess them and we had already captured everyone's attention. Or rather, my sisters and I had captured all the guys' attention and the boys all the girls'. Oh, how easily they were lured in. To think, that once I would have been one of them, gaping at us.

We glided over to the front desk and I held my breath- desprately trying to think of anything but the swirling of human scents in the air. I opened my mind. _Edward, does Alice see me...doing anything? I feel in control but... _He looked first to the left and then to the right, looking for all the world like just another average new kid. Of course, we knew he was shaking his head and Emmett elbowed me encouragingly. I smiled at him in silent thanks. The sudden calm I was experiencing couldn't be me, so I smiled at Jasper too and he winked at me.

" It's a new secretary, good thing too. We wouldn't want to be recognised. Oh, and don't be offended if she moves away from you, it would be a lot worse if your eyes were still red," Alice whispered in my ear, to fast for a human to comprehend, and finished with a slight giggle. I narrowed my eyes at her and she shrugged with a lazy smile. I couldn't stay angry at best friend _and _sister for long.

xo-0-ox

The woman at the desk had already been staring at us quite some time when we approached and didn't stop staring when we stopped in front of her, continuing to study us one at a time. When her gaze stopped on me I smiled at her- and she visibly recoiled. I guess Alice been preparing me rather than warning me and I shot her a look. _If looks could kill,s_he mouthed at me. Edward decided it was probably a suitable time to step into the awkward silence, " Good morning, Mrs Selinor," he began, reading her name tag," we were told to report here for our timetables and room keys..."

She finally snapped out of it,"Oh! Yes, yes. Your names are?" I almost felt sorry for the poor woman, I knew what it was like to hear Edward's voice when he was in 'non-threatening' mode. She was an aging woman. Greying hair, dulling eyes and fumbling hands. Or maybe it was just us who would notice these minute changes. It took me an eighth of a second to assess all this and the others less.

"Cullen." Edward replied.

" Two rooms?"

"Only us four," he replied, gesturing to Alice, Jasper and I. Rosalie sighed impatiently and flicked her hair, and the Selinor woman finally noticed our rings.

"Oh! Of course! Room 231 for you and your... wife Mr Cullen," she handed Edward a key,"And room 232 for you. Mr Cullen. Alice squeezed my hand and I groaned internally. Right next door to Alice. Perfect." Here are your timetables."

Edward thanked her and I smiled again, this time showing no teeth whatsoever. We walked away and I noted to teach Emmett a lesson later when I saw him grinning madly at my efforts not to frighten her.

* * *

**What did you think? It's my Twilight fanfic so please R&R?! big COOKIES involved... (hint hint)**


	2. Love is in the classroom?

My first class at Dartmouth was to be- quite amazingly actually- biology. Even more amazingly I had it with Edward. We walked in and were greeted with multiple gasps from around room. I had been warned about this from the queen of being-stared-at herself. The teacher's name was Mrs Cupid and she currently had all the students standing at the front, waiting to be assigned seats. That process had stopped with Edward and me walking in, but it soon resumed after everyone had a good old gape and unconsciously backed away a bit. I understood why I was so strange as a human now, my sub-conscious brain never told me to stay away- it never told me that they were dangerous-it never told me not to fall in love and get in a relationship with Edward-it never said to listen when he told it was best if we weren't friends. It never told me…and I'm glad. Had it told me, I would never have been happy.

"Mr and Mrs Derman to the third seats in the back row." I immediately turned my eyes to the other married couple, who were still staring at us. At first they looked afraid that I had chosen them as my object of attention, then the girl- who had weakly curled night sky black hair, dull blue eyes which were almost grey and a slightly uneven heart shaped face- _smiled _at me as she walked hand in hand with her husband to their seats. I lifted one corner of my mouth in a small smile and heard a collective sigh from all the single males in the room. Only the two highly dangerous vampires in the room heard it though. The names continued to go on, "Mr Silk, Miss Frater second row, fourth seats. Mr and Mr Watson second row, fifth seats…"

Finally our names where called, "Mr and Mrs Cullen fourth seats, back row." We glided to our seats and sat in them without a whisper of a sound. Edward took my hand and gave it a squeeze, smiling reassuringly. It was funny though, I had managed to keep my thirst far to the back of my mind, though I _had _stuffed myself silly last night in preparation for this. The encouragement was appreciated though. Ah, that crooked smile, my favourite, had my heart still been beating it would be racing now.

xo-0-ox

_Vampires. Mates too. The female seems to be fairly new, handling herself well for a first timer. I shall have to speak to them. I shall have to do it soon._

xo-0-ox

After class, we were approached by the Dermans, this was not good. Such close positioning to humans I had no tie to whatsoever could be fatal. For all of us.


	3. Meet the Cullens

**I'm not getting much response to this, but I'm gonna keep going!!!**

I took in as much air as I dared and waited impatiently for the couple to reach us. The boy had hair undetectably darker than the girls and instead of dull, shocking electric blue eyes. He was slightly tanned, tall and fairly muscular. The girl smiled at me again and I resisted the urge to smile back for fear of frightening her, though maybe she needed a good dose of fear... I opened my mind to Edward once more, _What is she thinking? She keeps smiling at me and... _I noticed a frown slowly building on his face and then he began to walk towards them. It took less than a second for me to take in the shock and then I glided after him, puzzling over what was going on.

I allowed myself a cautionary breath, she smelt strange to. Almost like my own family, not prey- like the boy, hunter, predator, _vampire. _No, it wasn't _her _that smelt of vampire. She was simply covered in the scent. Was that good or bad? Dangerous or OK? Was it even tolerable?

"Um, hi?" The girl started, as if asking permission to speak to us.

"Hello," I tried to sound human- I don't think it worked. An extremely red blush rose to her cheeks, painting them a delicious colour, I squeezed Edward's hand for re-assurance and he squeezed mine back.

"I'm Edward Cullen, this is my wife- Bella."

"Short for Isabella?" The boy finally spoke, and I nodded once. I suddenly felt extremely calm and relaxed my muscles which had automatically tensed for the hunt. Ah, yes. My next class was with my whole family, Jasper must have felt my discomfort on his way towards us.

"Well, I'm Bree and this is my own husband Shaun," seeing the shocked expression on my face, her voice faded away, "Is something wrong?" She asked hesitantly.

"Oh no," I said, "You just caught me off guard, I never expected to hear that name again..." I trailed off. We were now both ignoring the guys, who were sizing each other up. Edward mentally, and the guy Shaun physically. Bree seemed eager to make conversation and jumped at the opportunity.

"Really? Did you know someone with that name then? A friend or something?"

"Yes, a friend." I knew it was a lie, but it would have been a lot more awkward if I had told her no.

"Hmm...Anyway, we were worried that we would be the only married couple here and you can't imagine how much you just being here has boosted our confidence and-" she was babbling. I saw Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye, I would ask him about that later.

Bree cut off quite suddenly and stared at something over my shoulder. "Is that the rest of your family?" She almost whispered. I nodded, time for Emmett's lesson.

**(I thought of leaving it there, but that would be sooo mean!)**

* * *

When I turned around the rest my family had already reached us and were waiting to introduced. Rosalie didn't look to happy that we had made two _more _human friends. At least she didn't have to worry about any relationships forming this time. This time, _I _would be the first to speak.

"This is Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. My brothers and sisters." I motioned towards each of them in turn.

"_Favourite _sister _and _best friend," Alice chimed in. Bree's face fell at that comment a little, was it possible that she wanted to be my friend?

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all," Shaun stated and we all smiled. This probably wasn't such a good idea, as his eyes widened in shock, fear or awe. All that achieved were even larger grins.

"I do believe we all have a class started in two minutes. English- if I'm not mistaken," Jasper stated, also easing the tension around our small group.

"Yes, we do. Though I feel we should probably at least shake hands," Bree said with a small smile," If that's alright with you." She quickly added when no-one moved. I quickly rubbed my sleeve to warm my hands, though it would have looked to her as if I were simply scratching and shook her hand. While the humans' attention was focused on the others, we would each warm our hands before they got to us.

"Shall we go? Hopefully _before _we're late." Emmett and Rosalie headed off to their class and the rest of us to ours. Cats among the Pigeons.

**For anyone who wants some Edward x Bella time, I'll get to it! I just want to get through their first day at school first!**

**thxs!!! lulabybaby XD**

* * *


	4. I just don't trust you

**I'm having a great time writing this! I hope you're having a great time reading it!**

* * *

All our seats were in front of one another. Bree and Shaun in front, Edward and I in the middle, and Alice and Jasper at the back. We all had lunch next so we were planning to sit together, after the lesson I explained I needed some books from my locker and would meet them there. Edward kissed my cheek and Alice nodded, smiling too.

I was nearly at my locker when my way was blocked by a bulky figure.

"Heya, sweet cakes. Where you off to this fine afternoon?" Some blonde haired, green eyed freshman was blocking my way. It took everything I had not to just throw him out of my way, but then what kind of a dignified mother does that?

"Excuse me," I said, and tried to walk around him.

"Aw! Come on, I'll show you around."

"No thank-you I already know my around. Besides, how would you show me around, you're new too." I knew I had him with that one.

"Humour me." Oh no, it is _not _his place to tell me that.

"Good bye."

"No way! Come on, hot-stuff! We should get to know each other!" He smiled at me- he had nothing on Edward. This technique obviously wasn't working so I tried a more Rosalie approach.

"Oh _please_!"I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said with a pitifull smile,"but I am _so_ out of your league."

"She's right, she is." Turning around I came face to chest with Emmett, I had been so occupied trying to get rid of this freak, I hadn't heard him approach.

"Oh yeah? And who are you? Her big brother?" He put on a hard face, but I could tell he was feeling intimidated. Emmett grinned widely.

"Yes."

"Oh. Well." He looked at me, "This isn't over sweet pea." And he winked at me.

"I'm sure it's not," I replied.

"I think it is," Edward came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"What do you think?" Jasper asked the guy, coming to stand beside Emmett.

"I don't think he needs to answer," Alice chimed in. She, Rosalie, Bree and Shaun also appeared, looking very intimidating. All at once we each decided to smile at him, resulting in a group grin that sent him reeling backward.

He turned and stalked away muttering to himself,"Freaks. Just not natural, bet they had plastic surgery."And then,"Huh- All things bright and beautiful. More like- All things unnatural and beautiful."

Our laughter seemed to stun Bree and Shaun more than it made them smile as we headed for my locker and to lunch. Of course, it was all to a theme of open mouthed spectators.

xo-0-ox

* * *

The lunch hall was packed and - if possible- I would have thrown up at the sight of people eating that horrible _food_. It also seemed that every table had some couple or the other making out at it. We collected our meals and props and decided to sit at a table in the far corner of the room where we were sure we wouldn't be disturbed, apart from the two humans who came with us in the first place.

Just a Bree was trying to persuade me eat something we were approached.

"Hello. I'm Fryth and I wondering if I might sit with you." His scent was familiar. Of course it was! I had been smelling it all morning. It was all over Bree! Why? Why should his scent be all over this human girl and her not be dead? I could see that his eyes were red behind the brown contact lenses.

"Of course," Jasper beckoned to a seat beside him and Fryth took it with a smile. Suddenly his eyes made contact with mine and Edward's grip tightened around my waist. _Wonder what's going through his head..._ I nodded at him and turned to speak to Alice who was trying to convince me to go shopping with her at the weekend. I hoped we would be able to convince him to change his ways. I'd rather not see Bree get hurt.

And - if we couldn't - I would protect her.

**(Again, this looked like a good place to end, but I couldn't bring myself to do it!)**

* * *

EDWARD'S POV

"You, my lovely wife, have just successfully made it through your first day of school! How do you feel?" I held a pretend microphone to Bella's lips. She was laying on one of the _single _beds with her dark hair splayed out behind her, looking absolutely breath-taking as usual. What had I done to achieve such an angel for a mate? Not that I was complaining.

She made a playful snap at my hand which I skillfully dodged, then sighed,"What will we do?"

"About what?" My angel looked at me incredulously.

"Fryth."

"Oh," I was hoping we wouldn't have to discuss this,"well, we convince him to change of course." She raised an eyebrow into space.

"And if he doesn't agree?" I remained silent. "I'll protect her." She said,in a matter -of -fact manner. Perfect, I knew she was going to be stubborn about this.

"Let's leave that untill we know he won't change his habits. Ok?"

"Mmmm."

"So," Bella said,"what's with the smirking with Bree and Shaun?"

"Smirking?" What was she on about? I wished for the millionth and oneth time that I could read her mind.

"When she said that us being here boosted her confidence..." She tried to jog my memory.

"Oh!" It finally clicked,"It boosted her confidence. _Not _her self-esteem." We both laughed.

Bella's POV

Edward seemed unwilling to talk about Fryth and I wasn't going to push him.

"What about Renesme? How do you think she's doing?" I asked him, to lighten the mood.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry. Carlisle and Esme are sure to do a great job."

"I know. I just would have liked to be there, you know?"

"I'm sure every other mother in the world feels the same way. And we could always go see her."

Now that was a good idea!

"Yes!"

"Come on, we'll go for the rest first."

"Sounds great!"

* * *

**Will their trip be uninterrupted? Or not...**

**lulabybaby XD**


	5. Renesme!

****

Oh! I am loving writing this! I've never had so much fun writing a story before!

* * *

We jumped out the window and landed on the balls of our feet and immediately began to run. We had decided to take a look around before we went to get Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. We had the layout of the school mesmerised in 5 seconds flat and were on our way to Alice and Jasper's room when I suddenly had to veer left to dodge a figure which wasn't Edward.

"Fryth!" I hissed,"Are you crazy?! Just popping up in front of me like that in the dark(!)"

"Sorry," He was gazing at me dreamily and it made me uncomfortable. Where was Edward? As if on cue, his velvet arms appeared around my waist securely. It felt as if he was hovering, like he did to protect me when I was human. What could possibly be going through this guys mind to get him so worked up?

"Fryth," He greeted him stiffly.

His answer shocked me greatly. Looking deeply into Edward's eyes, he said,"You don't like me. Your brother Jasper doesn't like me and,"he turned to look at me,"you and your sisters are wary of me." There was no hurt in his eyes as if all these not-exactly-nice feelings towards him were to be expected.

He continued as if the obvious expression of shock was not on either of our faces,"When you first met you were both already in love and you, Bella, were the first to stop fighting you had your first kiss it was the best moment of both of your lives when you knew for definate that you loved each other," He grimaced a little- what was that about? "When you left her Edward, when you told her that you didn't love her, it felt like you were being carved from the inside and thrown into the flames ..."

"Stop!" I found myself shouting. _Be quiet idiot! _"How do you know all that? Have you been stalking us this whole time or...or...whatever it is you did to find all that out?!" _Shut-up! _"Who are you to list out my own life for me? Who are you?!" _You have officially overreacted, Bella, well done._

"No I didn't stalk you," he said looking hurt,"and I'm sorry if I've upset you. I truly meant no harm."

"No harm done." Edward answered for me, looking dazed. "Come on,"He said to me, suddenly smiling,"We should go get the others now if we want to get there before Renesme goes to sleep."

"Ah, Renesme. You have a beautiful daughter- if you don't mind me saying so." Fryth quickly added when he saw the look I shot him.

"I think we should go now," I told them sternly. "And you,"I shot Fryth the filthiest look I could manage,"Stay away from Bree. She's a good person. So if you hurt her, I will kill you. Slowly." Edward raised his eyebrows,unable to stop the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. It was still difficult for him to except a death threat coming from me.

Fryth gulped,"Sure. That's perfectly fine."

"Good." And I ran away.

* * *

"Mum!" Renesme squealed when she saw me. She had finally stopped aging when she looked like my sister. The hugs she gave us all-especially her parents-would have broken a humans spine like snapping a dying twig.

"We can't stay long,Ok Nessie?" Edward told her. I ground my teeth in frustration; I still absolutely _hated _having my daughter nicknamed after the Loch Ness Monster. Thankfully, she now hated it too.

"Dad! I'm not a toddler, alright? I think proper use of my name is order here, don't you?" We all heard Emmett's booming laugh from next door, where he was already watching sports.

"So, how was your day Dame?" Dame was my name for her, she liked it, and I thought it suited her perfectly, though every mother probably thinks that...

"Oh alright. I don't get to learn much though and my homework is really easy. I would be if you're living with two God knows how many years old vampires, one of which is a doctor." She chuckled at her own luck. I just hoped there were no guys yet... Oh _crap _I sound like Charlie. Speaking of Charlie, I should make a visit to him tonight and -

"Mum! Are you even listening to me?" She looked more disappointed than annoyed and shook her head like I used to do to Renée.

"Sorry,"I said with a small smile,"My mind was elsewhere."

"I wouldn't know."Edward hated it when he couldn't read my thought now more than ever because now he knew it was possible.

I was stuck still stuck in my thoughts when a knock came at the door and the scent hit my nostrils. I had just enough time to take in Edward's furious expression before I was on my feet and at the door.

"There had better be a _great_reason why you're here, Fryth." I snarled.

* * *

**R&R PLZ! THEY MAKE ME FEEL GREAT!**


	6. My life

**TA-DA! The next chapter to answer all those...those...unanswered questions? lol :D **

**lulabybaby XD**

* * *

Edward's POV

Both mine and Jasper's heads jerked up at the same time. How dare that guy?! How dare he come here to _view _my wife and daughter, to view my whole family. The rage on my face was soon noticed by Esme and she placed a soothing hand on the ball of my back. Jasper's thoughts reached me, _He's feeling strangely smug, about what I'm not sure. Also a bit unsure of what to do, probably because he's noticed just how unhappy we all are to see him. _Of course, I had told everyone except of the workings of this thrice-accursed son of a b****'s mind and can't say they excatly the most joyous of vampires afterwards.

Bella walked in absolutely fuming and clearly having to restrain herself, which-I'm ashamed to say- pleased me tremendously. I was at her side in an instant and shooting Fryth the dirtiest looks I could manage over my shoulder. I sat down on the sofa with Bella comfortably encircled within my arms and waited for him to speak. Emmett entered the room, somehow sensing the tension, and took a seat beside Rosalie.

Before I could say a word Bella a sharp order,"Explain. Now." Her face was cold, unemotional-and it frightened me. Was it possible she was hearing this guys thoughts to? Our was it she was picking up on his smug air, which he cleverly covered up? Or was he just plain and simply too forward for her? I hoped that at least one of these was correct.

Fryth took a deep breath, and began,"Right. Look, I think we got off to a bad start and only think all of you and I should get to know each other," he said all of us, yet he was looking directly at Bella and she returned his gaze with an icy one of her own.

"Anyway, in my human life I was Fryth Hanfigo. My father was a journalist and my mother a photographer. I guess you could say were a match made in a news office. I was out one night with my girlfriend and we were attacked. The meal was left incomplete and I was changed. At first-"

"What about the girl?" Of course, Esme would want to know if she was safe. She didn't even know the girl's name and she wanted to be sure of her safety. Well, I knew her name-Isabella Yewman. His thoughts afterwards made me want to rip his throat out. _And now my Isabella is with another man. My dear, dear Isabella._

He replied, as if trying to convince Bella of this 'past life',"I don't know what happened to Isabella," _Hopeful. He feels hopeful. _Jasper was giving me run down on his feelings the whole time and I had no choice but to smirk at this one. I don't think Fryth saw the joke.

"I let my instincs lead me from the very beginning...and now I'm a monster. I've killed so many innocent people and I don't want to. I don't want to do it any more. I hate what I've become. I hate it!" And he was telling the truth.

"I discovered my power soon after I was changed," He explained,"It's a bit like Alice's turned around, along with Jasper's."

"How do you know our talents?" Alice snapped at him. Wait, hadn't she seen this coming? Her thoughts said otherwise. She had had no idea.

"That's part of my talent."

"No," Alice was confused,"No two vampires can have the same power...and Eleazer..."

"It's not the same."

"Then what is it?" I found myself practically growling. Jasper was trying to calm me, but I was having none of it. This guy was an intruder, out to steal my life. I wanted him to tell his sad story and get the hell _out. _

"Y-Y-Yes, right. I see people's memories-and what they were feeling at the time." Nobody spoke.

"But I don't see all their past. Only the bits they themselves remember. Which brings us to my question-"

"You don't have the right to ask questions," Bella snapped at him. He looked straight into her eyes, yet she remained unmoved.

"Just one?" He pleaded.

"Fine. One."

"Do you have amnesia?"

"W-what?"

"Have you lost your memory?"

"No!"

"Strange..." Bella looked at me expectantly.

"He can't see your memories." She smirked, seeming pleased with herself. Fryth didn't look so pleased though._Stupid thought reader. _I glared at him.

Renesme spoke for the first time,"My mum's a sheild." She said proudly. Bella sent her a death glare.

"I knew already." Fryth didn't want Bella upset. Whatever.

She suddenly got up abruptly,"I'll see you out." She said sharply.

"Bella," Carlisle began. Fryth interrupted him though.

"Wait! I just wanted to ask if I could maybe-"

"Maybe what," I snapped. I didn't like where his thoughts were going.

"If I could join your coven."

* * *

**SO? R&R PLZ!**

**lulabybaby XD**


	7. Sputnik

**Order up! 1 new chapter of...College days! lol**

**lulabybaby XD**

* * *

Bella's POV

I was already on my way to the door when the words came out of his mouth. The words that would throw everything into chaos. The words to test our bonds as a family. The words to test Edward's self control. I froze and turned around slowly, my gaze met _his _and I walked at a menacing pace towards him.

"Why?" I whispered when I was less than a foot away from him. I must have looked pretty frightening because he took an involuntary step back. I don't know why I hate him so much. That smug air, his forwardness? The creepy way he kept staring at me?

"B-Because you're all vegetarians and I-I thought that it would be easier to change if I joined you. I also just want to know what it's like to be part of...a family."

"Then would you care to explain why your scent is all over Bree, if you're so keen to change?"

"She smells amazing,"He had a dreamy expression on, like a fox dreaming of catching a rabbit."I can't help it. That scent is absolutely wonderful!

"Edward, you of all people should know what that's like. Right?" Edward looked at him and with every second his frown got deeper. Obviously, Fryth wasn't very good at screening whatever thoughts he was having.

"Right."He finally answered. _Arggghh! Just because I told him to stop standing up for me doesn't mean he stands up for the other party!_

"Look,this is what's going to happen. Fryth, I want you to come back at the end of the week once we've had time to get to know you and then we'll decide if you may join our family." Carlisle tried to straighten things out,"That sound okay to everyone?" We all murmured our yeses and oks and I showed Fryth to the door.

Just as I was about to close it, he stuck his foot in the way. "She looked just like you." He said, and then he was gone.

xo-0-ox

* * *

"Take your seats please!" The head of our dormitories yelled over the rabble of noise in the hall. We all took seats next to each other, including Bree and Shaun-and Fryth.

When all was quiet Mrs Test continued her well rehearsed speech.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you all to Dartmouth College and I trust you will all enjoy your time here as much as possible. You are all learners of a high standard, which is why you're here and we're going to make it an even higher standard!" This earned an enthusiastic applaud.

She continued to babble on and I zoned out to think for a while, but Alice suddenly nudged me and I tuned in again. "You will all be required to taake part in at least one extra-curricular activity. This year we have combined Ballet and gymnastics into one and our other options are Civil war history." _Jasper_."Fashion and cosmetics_."Alice and Rosalie_."Sports_."Emmett_."and Philosophy_." Edward. _I waited, but she didn't call out any more options.

"Outside you will be handed a form to fill in. Now please exit the hall in an orderly manner."

I looked at my only option on a sheet full of options. Ballet and Gymnastics. _Why me? _I thought as I ticked the box, whilst listening to my siblings' sniggers.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Next day: First ballet and gymnastics session after school**

_I could not have picked a better option! _How silly could I be? Of course I could dance! I wasn't a clumsy human any more, I was an extremely graceful **vampire **now!

"Hands flat on the ground!" Our instructor, Mrs Seamer, yelled. I obeyed with ease."I am now going to see what each of you can do. I will perform a different routine for every one of you and you will copy it. Understood?"

"Yes madam." We chorused. My turn finally arrived. I watched Mrs Seamer **_(A/N: I don't know a thing about ballet, so I put a video on my profile.) _**And then I copied her perfectly. Lets see what they had to say about that. Turns out no-one had anything to say. The many wonders of perfect grace...

"You are my Sputnik!" The Seamer woman suddenly exclaimed,"You will be huge, You're name will be in lights! But, more importantly, you are the star of my next show!"

_Uh-huh. The many wonders of perfect grace, _I thought sarcastically to myself.

xo-0-ox

* * *

"You look happy," Edward stated as I flopped down on my bed.

"Are you kidding? Apparently I'm her 'Sputnik'. Oooo and even better, I'm the star of her next show!" I said the last sentence with mock, girly enthusiasm.

"Does that mean you're not happy?" He said, lying beside me faster than human could blink. I looked up from where I was cuddled into his chest and flicked his nose.

"Ya genius. It means I'm not happy. Aren't you the Philosopher? By the way how did that go?"

"You cannot have a debate with dumbos. It's physically impossible." He sighed shaking his head and I laughed half-heartedly.

"Still unhappy?" He asked.

"Mmmm."

"Betcha I could fix that..." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I bet you could." I wondered how stable these beds were...

* * *

**_-Insert lemon here-_**

* * *

**I would rather not go into details with lemon,but it had to be in the story considering that they have a decade and all... lol**

**lulabybaby XD**


	8. A dancing vampire, Perfect

**

* * *

**

The refreshment break is now over, please take your seats. lol

**This story is gonna be from lots of POVs so keep up...if you can.**

**p.s I have now started building up pics of this story on my profile, check up soon. IMPORTANT-Oh and let's make it that Fryth was changed last year, for purposes of this story making sense.**

_Freshman entertainment evening_

_Friday 12th_

_Dance hall_

_Have a lovely candlelit dinner whilst listening to a live band_

_Enjoy tuneful singing, dancing_

_and...karaoke!_

_tickets are £7 per student_

* * *

"Entertainment evening?" I asked. Alice's eyes were already gleaming with ideas of what to wear...too bad there was no way on earth I was going.

"No way."

"Please?" Alice shifted her expression to a pout, my defenses were falling.

"Nuh-uh." I replied decisively.

"But Bella!"She whined,"I just had the most perfect, excellent idea for your dress!"

"How is it helping your situation by telling me that now?"

"I'll let you see it before I put it on you?"

"Well...."

"Just this once?"

"Fine." She cheered and I sighed in defeat, Friday 12th wasn't till next week, yet I was dreading it already all the same.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Fryth's POV**

_It doesn't make any sense. I **know **it's my Bella. How could it not be? She's the right age, the right height...everything about her is right. Though the images of Izzy may be foggy I know it's her. Right? She needs to remember. Edward has to go._

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Oh yay! We're all going to look so perfect next week! I'm such a genius, I wonder if I should make the humans and Fryth something. Speaking of Fryth, I wish that guy would make up his mind. Me and Edward need to know how to stop him...Nah, that shcemer can get his own clothes.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Hey sweet pea! Where are you off to this fine afternoon?" Not this guy again.

"It's raining outside, it's 8 degrees and it stinks of B.O. in here because everyone has had to stay indoors. I'm not going anywhere on a _fine _afternoon."

"Oh. Well yeah, I guess. Hey,weren't your eyes golden last time I saw you?"

Wouldn't expect him to be so observant."No." I answered flatly.

"Alright, then. About that guy - your boyfriend? Tell him to watch-"

"Husband."

"Yeah your.....wait,WHAT?!"

"My husband."

He spun on his heel and walked away,"Married...figures," Then he turned around,"Nothing I can't handle!"

"I'd love to see you try!" I yelled back. Though it would probably kill him I still wanted to see it anyway.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Edward! Open the door, I know she's hiding in there!" Alice was threatening to break the door down, but still we didn't let her in.

"I beginning to worry about that door, Bella,"I whispered into her ear,"I'm also beginning to worry about Alice." I chuckled.

"The only thing I'm worried about is having to move." We were both standing staring out the window without an aim.

Rosalie's voice carried towards us,"If you don't let us in we _ARE_ gonna break the door down!"

"She will!" Everybody knew it was unwise to doubt Alice, but I could see everything that went through her head. Rosalie had no intention of breaking down the door and I said so to Bella. In her fury Alice wasn't doing a very good job of screening her thoughts.

"They probably look like idiots out there," Bella giggled, and a smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. It had gone suspiciously quiet outside and I began searchiing for our siblings' minds.

Suddenly Alice's pixie face popped up in front of my face, just as I located her and Rosalie.

"Are you crazy?" I hissed,"Popping up in front of me in the dark like that(!)" Bella chuckled and I raised an eyebrow at her.

_Exactly what I told that Fryth when he popped up in front of me, _she explained mentally. I pleased at the venom that she used with his name.

"Oh Bella! You have to see the dresses me and Rose made at the Fashion and beauty club!" They both held up a flowery casual dress and I must say, they were pretty nice. **(A/N: I am terrible with clothing descriptions so any time I mention clothes, go straight to my profile afterward)**

"These are great guys," Bella congratulated them.

"Oooo, look at the dresses we picked out for the Entertainment evening! They're all different shades of blue- so we won't match...and we won't clash!"

Bella seemed pleased again, though I could see she was dreading the makeovers and heels and what-not that would come with the dress. Her found the diamond necklaces.

"Diamonds?" She asked quizzically.

"Yep," Rosalie said, as if daring her to complain. I could see she wanted to complain, but in the end just said,

"Conspicuous," Sarcastically.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Bella's POV: Private dance session**

We didn't do much during my private one-on-one ballet sessions and there's not much gymnastics either. Mrs Seamer explained that that would be a separate show. She was convinced I must be a professional dancer- I could take anything she threw at me- and seemed at a loss when I told her over and over again how I wasn't.

"Lift your leg a little higher!" She was now picking on little things just to make her feel better and I complyed to her instructions without hesitation, promptly wiping that smug grin of her face. I heard a camera phone click. I heard the flash, but I couldn't do a thing because it would attract attention as to why I was so observant when apparently concentrating lifting my leg higher. Just what I needed, photos of a dancing vampire going around school. Perfect.

* * *

**That picture can be viewed on my profile, rather the position she was in than Bella herself in it though.**

**R&R lulabybaby XD**


	9. Had Alice seen this coming?

**Behold; a new chapter is born!**

**lulabybaby XD**

**p.s. Warning of OOC Bella. I decided to give her a vampire confidence boost...**

* * *

The first picture related incident happened on the morning we were scheduled to decide if Fryth would join our family. All nine of us had a class together and when we were not far from the door, someone whistled at me shouting,"Nice legs!" Edward's grip around my waist tightened and I raised my head to whisper in his ear.

"I can handle this, relax," I said soothingly. I broke away gently and made way over to the boy who had whistled. I made my posture and facial expression as threatening as possible- it seemed to work too. All around the boy- who had muddy brown hair and the same eyes- people backed away.

"You want to say that again?" He stood a good head over me and I was never one for upfront confrontations. So had I still been the old me I would be hiding behind my hair as I walked away.

"Aw come on! You gotta say you look pretty nice in this photo." He showed me the picture, and once again, had I been human I would flushed bright red- hidden behind my hair of course.

No, _I _was in charge of this conversation. "Yes, she does look pretty good doesn't she?"

"Pretty vain aren't you?"

"Is that an answer?"

"Huh?"

"No."

"No?"

"You asked me a question."

"No..." He seemed to be considering the many meanings of the word 'No', rolling the word around on his tongue.

"No it's not an answer? Or are you asking the questions?"

"I ...um..."

"Hmmm...maybe it's me...pretty vain aren't you? Assuming I'm the problem." I did my best to sound affronted.

"I didn't say that!"

"Well somebody did."

"You did!"

"Oh really? Is that a photo of _me _doing that? I look pretty good- if I do say so myself."

The guy stormed off looking pretty steamed. _Why didn't I think of acting like this before! _I did a little happy dance in my head, I made the rules now.

xo-0-ox

* * *

Jasper had noticed my sudden change in manner and they had all insisted I hunt. Rosalie believed I was only acting this way because I was thirsty. _She _acts like this all the time, even when she's stuffed, so I don't see why this is such a big deal. When I voiced my thoughts everyone smiled except Rosalie and Edward bent down to whisper in my ear,"Rosalie is Rosalie. You, on the other hand, are Bella; my beautiful,caring and loving wife Bella."

I gave him a quick kiss and sped down the hallway, anyone would have thought there was just a draft. It was a cold Autumn night, but still beautiful- I climbed to the roof where I could see everything. Dartmouth was actually a pretty nice place, though nothing could be as beautiful as our meadow.

It was like an old fashioned grand house; From the oak door was a path to the car park and this path was lined with maple trees down the side. The trees were very large and the leaves were all shades of gold,brown and orange. There was even a red one here and there and every now and again a leaf would begin a slow, graceful descent downwards. In the middle of the path was a large fountain, in the middle of the fountain was a sculpture of a water fairy. Guess the sculptor had a thing for fairy tales...

Beyond the trees- to my east and west- there lay vast fields and in the near distance, more classroom huts. Everything was illuminated in pale moonlight, and I discovered that it is not true what you read in story books. Moonlight does not cover _everything _and there were many dark places where a vampire could hide....It was true my skin did not react to moonlight, but it still wouldn't be exactly appropriate for a freshman to be wandering around campus at this time of night...

I sighed and jumped of the edge of the roof onto a sturdy looking branch of one of the largest and oldest trees, performing a 360 spin mid-air. The tree hardly gave a rustle. The air was missing the scent of deer, but didn't lack many others...in fact I rather thought there was an owl about a mile North west of me... It was funny how everyone thought owls were the most silent hunters. How they thought bears the strongest. Cheetahs the fastest. And lions so viscous. They weren't even in the running.

I jumped acrobatically from branch to branch, following the owls scent-the faint whooshing as the wind brushed past its feathers. It was drained in seconds and no where near enough to satisfy me. I caught a whiff of something most unpleasant. It was human all right. The 'sweet pea' guy, Kevin. And 'Nice legs', George. Edward had told me a lot about them. They were players...at least they tried to be. So far not _one _decent girl had gone for either of them. In fact not even an _indecent _girl had gone for them. They were with a whole group of another 3 sophomore guys, which made sense seeing as they where sophomores too.

I was suddenly feeling very mischievous. They were making a racket on the outskirts of the woods, and I decide to 'accidently' stumble across them- which is exactly what I did.

"Heya sweet-pea! Come back for more have ya?" I tilted my chin up defiantly.

"No..." I said, like I was was telling him to guess again in a really cocky way.

"Here to beg me to delete this lovely little picture?" George mocked me, waving his phone in the air.

"No," I told him in the same patronizing tone.

"Maybe she just wants some fun." One suggested, eyeing me in a way I absolutely hated.

"Definately not," I snapped,"Anyway," I grinned at the one named Kevin. "I'm way out of your league."

"Well pretty little things like you shouldn't be out at this time of night." Another guy scolded licking his lips,"There are dangerous people out here."

"I'm afraid," I retorted, my grin getting wider,"that you're not the most dangerous creatures on campus anymore."

I took on a hunters crouch with my head bent, suddenly wanting nothing more than to drink them dry. And when I looked up again, my eyes were onyx black- and those of a predator. _Had Alice seen this coming?_

Kevin's head hit the earthy ground with a sickening crack.

* * *

**Bad Bella! Or good Bella... Sshhh! It's a secret!**

**lol lulabybaby XD**


	10. A lake somewhere in Canada

**AAAOOOUUUGGAAA! WRUFF-WRUFF-WRUFF-WRUFF! GO......C - DAYS!**

**I'm really,really (goes on for ever) sorry for this. But Fryth needs to have been changed just before Bella met Edward. I'm really bad at time stuff. Just take a look at my History test results some day... lol**

**lulabybaby XD**

* * *

Kevin's head hit the earthy ground with a sickening crack a nanosecond _before_ I lunged and I shot forwards sending his attacker up against a tree. _This is bad. Got to keep the secret. _I would have to knock them all out. They had to think that this was all a bad dream...

The glowing red eyes of the attacker were now moving towards me with alarming speed. Well it would be- if I had been a slow human.

We were performing a deadly dance now and yet he seemed reluctant to make a move for me and I took the advantage, springing forward, but mid-way my attempt was cut short by someone pulling me to the side quickly.

"What do you think you're doing Bella?" Edward's velvety voice whispered soothingly into my ear.

"He's gonna kill him!" I almost yelled.

"He's already dead," he said blandly," Kevin's already dead." I stiffened. _Bloody. HELL! How could I let this happen? It could have been me that killed him!  
_I turned my head into Edward's chest. "Who else?"

"No one."

I looked up in disbelief. "No one else is dead?"

"You held Fryth off for long enough for us to knock the rest out. Alice and Jasper are taking them to their rooms now, they'll wake up thinking that this was all a bad dream."

"What about Kevin. His body... And where's Fryth?"

"We've placed him in his room, it just looks like he fell and cracked his skull. He's on his way to the house." _After to-night? Why would he go there?_

"Oh, Edward," I sobbed dry tears into his shirt." It could have been_ me _that killed him! In that one moment I wanted nothing more than their blood. Nothing more-"

"Sshh Bella. You weren't going to do anything."

"Edward don't-"

"Bella," He rubbed circles into my back,"Alice watched. You weren't going to do a thing. Trust me."

"Of I course I trust you," I mumbled giving off a sigh of relief," I love you."

And raised my head to give him a long kiss. _No way that murderer was joining our family._

_xo-0-ox_

* * *

The long scream filled the air chilling me to the bone, which I didn't even think was possible. Maybe that's because it was my daughters scream accompianing the usual night sounds. I accelerated so that I was right on Edward's heels, even in these circumstances he was faster than me.

No sooner had Alice had the vision than it came true. No sooner had Edward heard Fryth's plan that it came into play. We reached the house. Carlisle was at work and Esme was giving Charlie a hand with dinner. Renesme was alone at home with that crazy man. The house loomed up in front of us and in an instant we were all inside and Rosalie was suddenly on her way to the window from which I took my first jump.

Emmett gave a roar and followed after me and Edward- we were already out the window.

"He's gone absolutely mad." Jasper hissed under his breath. _Great, a mad-man had my daughter. _Another scream streaked through the night.  
I ran even faster.

"Bella!" Both Edward and Alice's voices warned me and then I smelt him at the same time. At the same time too late.

* * *

**Fryth's POV**

It was a spur of the moment thing. I had what should have been my child. And right in front of me was what should have been my wife.

Soon I had them both under my arms. They both fought hard, but I had just eaten and they were thirsty. Now where to take them...And that _Edward _was fast. _I need somewhere to hide_ _**now**_. I heard the pixie one yelling. "Edward stop! You'll only put them in more danger!"

"My wife, my daughter!" I heard him call out in a ragged voice. _Ha! Good, you woman thief. _At least he had stopped. I heard him call out once more.

"Please, don't hurt them!"

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Bella's POV**

He ran till morning with Renesme and me bumping around whilst holding hands. I had long since run out of comforting words to tell her and all I good do now was hold her hand and pray. We eventually stopped and he dumped us in a deserted shed near a lonely lake somewhere in Canada. Then he walked outside and began to pace up and down.

"Mum," Renesme whispered,"Let's make a run for it!" Her face was flushed whether from having her head upside down for so long or foolish excitement I didn't know.

I shook my head,"We can't go Dame. He's right outside- we'd get a mile away and just be caught again. Bedsides we have no idea where we are."

"I bet he doesn't either." I heard her mumble. I buried my head in my knees and sonn felt my daughter rubbing my back. Why wasn't I comforting her?  
I lifted my head and tried to smile bravely- I failed miserably.

"You're just like me you know," I told her. "I always had to be the adult in our relationship." I laughed uneasily.

"I understand Mum. Though technically we _are _the same age, so we're all adults here." She said in a mock happy tone, trying to lighten the mood.

It turns out I have a perfect husband, perfect in-laws _and _perfect daughter.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Edward's POV**

How could I let this happen? I should have paid more attention, I should have....I should have... I don't know how I'm supposed to help them if I fall apart like this? The discussion at the table had long ceased to include me when I stopped responding to first thoughts, then spoken words.

"Anything Alice?" Carlisle asked anxiously. She shook her head, looking depressed.

"It's OK honey." Esme told her taking her left hand since Jasper was holding the right one."You're doing your best." Alice offered her a weak smile.  
Rosalie was more worried about the child that wasn't hers than anything because she liked playing the role of mommy and I shut her out in disgust.

"What are we going to do?" Even Emmett was being serious about this.

Carlisle got up and paced around,"Alice says she sees them in a deserted shed near a lake somewhere in Canada. We need to search around every lake near to Canada's border. We'll do it systematically. Alice and Jasper search West, Rosalie and Emmett you go North, Esme and I will go East. Edward I want you to stay here just in case there are any unexpected developments."

"And because you're afraid I'll do something rash." I stated without feeling. How do you show feeling when your heart stopped beating over 108 years ago, started again and then was then broken twice. And the second time twice as bad?  
No body looked at me and I could feel their pity and I hated it.

I suddenly stood up. "Stop feeling sorry for me and do whatever it takes to bring back my wife and daughter. If you want anything to get better that's what needs to be done. Understood?" They seemed to be stunned by my outburst, but nodded anyway. All except Rosalie who sat glaring at me with her arms folded across her chest. She stood up and walked slowly to where I was standing all the while keeping eye contact.

"I'll do it," she snarled at me,"but not because you told me to." And with that she stalked out of the door. Leaving me breathing deeply with my eyes closed whilst pinching the bridge of my nose.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**What did you think? I decided it was time to move on from trivial matters. **

**I wrote this whilst listening to the album 'The best damn thing' by Avril Lavigne.**

**lulabybaby XD**


	11. You can't deny them

**Abracadabra....Ta-da! Chapter 11!**

**You know, when I was writing chapter 10 I had a plan, but I was listening to the song 'Runaway' and that word kept jumping out at me and suddenly Fryth was running away with Bella and Renesme. I couldn't get my ideas down fast enough!**

**I wrote this while listening to the album 'Under my skin'. **

* * *

Bella's POV

He marched in with a crazed look in his eyes. "Up," he ordered me. And what else could I do but obey? I was thirsty and he was full of human blood, to fight would be to say 'Kill me!' right then and there. Both Renesme and I rose from our feet.

"Not you!" He barked at her, "just Isabella."

"It's Bella," I growled at him,"and don't you talk to my daughter like that!"

"I'll talk to her however I want," Fryth says, turning from the door,"She should have been my daughter anyway."

"How _dare _you," I whisper, seeing red in my rage."She is Edward's daughter and would _never _have been yours."  
Then I can't seem to stop myself and slap him with all the strength I can muster straight across the face, sending him splashing into the lake. He appeared in front of me again in a couple seconds looking comical with the water dripping from everywhere and plastering his chestnut brown hair to his forehead. I brace myself for the blow I know is coming, but all he does is sigh and go to sit on a log by the lake. He motions for me to join him and I oblige.

"Sit down," he commands.

"I'd rather stand," I hiss. He sizes me up, not needing to squint in the sunlight and the way his eyes sparkle ruby red is unnerving. Then he shrugs.

"Have it your way. I'll tell you my story- and yours. Maybe then you'll remember." I want to yell at him that I _can _that I don't want to hear his story.

"I was happy," he starts."Isabella and I had been dating for about a year and were about to start High school in Phoenix when I was changed. When I woke up she was gone and I got on with my life, secretly falling apart inside. Then I came to Dartmouth and I saw you. My Isabella. Edward was with you and I saw all his memories and you don't know how hard it was for me to walk over to your table calmly without starting a fight right then and there. Your mind was blank and it gave me hope that maybe you had simply forgotten about me during the change, though even that thought hurt." He stopped and took a deep breath with his eyes closed.

"I saw a beautiful daughter in his mind, a beautiful wife, a happy family. The problem is, you and her," he motioned to the suspiciously quiet shed with an arm,"should have been my family-and please don't hit me again." I grinned, glad my slap had taken an effect.

"I yelled all the abuse I could at him through my mind, but then I realised that you had no memories about being a vampire either- in fact you had no memories of anything. I finally realised you were a shield and I was so proud and happy. Maybe you hadn't forgotten me." Fryth looked up at me through his lashes,"Guess I was wrong."

"Can you tell me something?" He asks me. I nod curtly

"Why did you lie to him?"

"To who?"

"Edward."

I frown in confusion,"I would never lie to Edward."

"But when he asked you about previous boyfriends, you said that you had none." Now he's frowning in confusion. I grit my teeth and lock my jaw.

"I told him that," I pause for dramatic effect," because it's the truth. And I'm not calling you a liar...just very confused."

Suddenly he's in my face. "I am _not _confused." He makes it sound like a filthy word.

"If Isabella never started High school in Phoenix it probably means she was changed and went off somewhere. That or..."

"No!" He roars. "She's not dead. She can't be." His voice cracks at the end.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Third person**

"Alice!" Renesme bursts through the trees, crashing straight into Alice who has been expecting the onslaught. Jasper senses her happiness at finding them, but also her worry. _Most likely for Bella _he concludes mentally.

"Oh Alice!" She sobs. "He's gone mad! And mom's there with him, she's stuck there with that mad-man! Oh Alice, I only escaped because he wasn't paying attention. Mom doesn't know and he'll blame her, say we planned it....Jasper!" She rushes up to hug him in her fit and her swirl of emotion causes him blink once. Relief, fear, joy, worry, fatigue, nerves-and the list goes on. Jasper sends a rush of calm at her and Alice smiles at him as she notices the tension fall from Renesme's shoulders.

Then she comes over and turns Renesme round swiftly, so that she is facing her. "Where?" One word to save a life.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_Renesme is safe! But Bella.... I have to go with them. I mean, I know she isn't going to turn up here anytime soon...Though I can't guarantee that I won't murder that guy on the spot. Tear him limb from limb, slowly, listening to his screams and then watch him burn.... _I smile darkly at the thought.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Alice's POV**

_Edward's coming...is that a good thing? Who can say he won't kill Fryth on the spot? Though maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing...No-one kidnaps **my **best friend and sister. _I smile darkly at the thought of watching Fryth die...slowly.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Where is she?!" He demands for the God-knows-what-th time.

"Like I said Fryth," I sit down heavily and cup my chin my hand looking bored while inside I'm dancing for joy,"I don't know, it wasn't planned. Just like I said the time before that...and the time before that-and then the time before that. Oh! And don't forget the time before that!"  
He turns around to send me a death glare,"Don't test me Isabella." I've long since given up trying to tell him not to call me that.

Then I smile widely, catching a group scents that he is much too flustered to notice. Unfortunately he notices my smile and -much to my horror- strikes me across the face causing me to fall on my side. A terrifying growl erupts from the trees and Edward has Fryth on the floor. _Hell hath no fury when you strike Edward Cullen's wife _I think to myself rising to my feet. Jasper and Renesme are already starting a fire well away from the trees and Alice is giving Edward a hand with Fryth.  
I feel like a loose end and don't know what to do. Suddenly I see a set of crazed ruby red eyes heading towards me and Edward being stopped by Alice from helping me.

"You'll only make it worse." I hear her whisper. My husband looks torn, as if he doesn't know whether he wants to take the risk of Alice's vision or stay on the safe side.

"Come with me," Fryth pleads. "Please..." I shake my head, backing away slightly.

"My name is Isabella _Swan. _Does that mean nothing to you? Your girlfriend's name was Yewman! Swan, Yewman." I cock my head looking pitiful with a sigh. "Fryth, you're just confused-"

I have to dogde to the left quickly when he comes at me and I hear Edward roar in rage. I look to them helplessly begging silently for help with my eyes. Alice shakes her head,"If any of us help you we die." Her voice is barely above a whisper, but the words cut deep, meeting their mark.  
Fryth and I start a deadly dance, twirling faster and faster in swift graceful movements and this time when I lunge nothing comes between me and his granite skin. I can smell the rest of the family gather round, but I can't think of that now. Now my only worry is to survive.

He hits a young beach tree snapping it halfway up the trunk. Just as I'm moving in for the kill I catch the scent of someone I hoped never to encounter again. Fryth's groaning form is lifted swiftly off the ground and carried away before a human could blink and the rest of us can do nothing. You cannot deny a member of the Volturi something they want if you plan to kill it anyway.

Demetri's black cloak disappears down a valley.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**What did you think? Please R&R! Oh and when I read the books I borrowed them from friends, so it would be _REALLY_helpful if somebody would take time to PM descriptions of as many members of the Volturi as possible please. I love you guys! **

**From third person POV this was written whilst listening to the album _Let go _another Avril Lavigne. **

**lulabybaby XD**


	12. Purely for fun!

**Sorry for the wait! I am currently suffering from writer's block Dx.  
Well, the chapter's here now! Enjoy.**

**lulabybaby XD I wrote this listening to Kevin Rudolf and Lil' Wayne _Let it Rock _and some Avril Lavigne.**

**Day of the entertainment evening  
Bella's POV**

It was hard. To forget about Fryth and the Volturi. It was hard to go on as normal. To pretend I hadn't been about to kill him. To pretend my face had never felt his cold hand. Alice was obviously doing a much better job than me at getting on with life. The only thing that could distract me was time with Edward and even then I could tell he worried about me.

I was being used as a Barbie doll again and this time there was no escape. With a jolt I realised Rosalie had been talking to me.

"....thing you hunted, the gold goes well with your dress." I concluded that she was telling me about how well the dress I was forced into went with my eyes. Not one crease had found it's way into our outfits and they weren't revealing. _Thank blood._ The boys still hadn't seen what we were wearing and desperately hoped Edward would like my dress...**(A/N: Don't forget, all clothes are on my profile!)**

xo-0-ox

* * *

The hall for the event looked gorgeous, though Alice managed to find fault with almost everything. She had her hair in the usual stylish spikes and Rosalie and I had decided to leave ours out. Mine was very slightly wavy and hers straight. There was a stage at the far and of the hall and a dance floor just in front of it, closest to us were the tables; each covered in a plain white table cloth and adorned with low burning candles. I spotted the guys at a table near the centre and as we approached they stood up and Edward smiled his crooked smile- Bree and Shaun were already seated. They pulled out our seats for us and we sat down, I was painfully aware of our spectators and had never been so glad for the grace of a vampire.

A student in her 20's stepped up onto the stage calling for quiet, which she presently got. "Good evening our newest young students and welcome to your first entertainment evening." There was a polite round of applause."This evening line up is as follows: We'll start with dancing to the freshman band, then a meal, and a variety of entertainment; mainly singing, including karaoke!" A groan erupted from many people and the grin on Alice's face scared me. I looked to Edward. _What's with Alice? _His lips were pressed firmly together suppressing a smile. He bent down to whisper in my ear, "I'm not sure you want to know." I glared at him.

The band struck up a slow waltz and all eight of us headed for the dance floor, me some-what reluctantly. The dancing wasn't bad with Edward and we stuck to a comfortable silence, the topic of Fryth was left untouched and soon a young girl of 18 took to the stage. I smiled when I saw that it was Bree adjusting the mike. She looked so shy and....so....so _innocent. _Just like the song she began to sing. _Innocence _by Avril Lavigne. **(A/N: I love Avril! Not in a creepy way though. lol.)**

Waking up I see that everything is okay  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry  
It's so beautiful, it makes you want to cry

This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay (it's so beautiful, it's so beautiful)  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now, (it makes me want to cry)  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

xo-0-ox

* * *

There were a few more songs after hers and once Alice was done squealing and telling her how great she was, we sat down to 'eat'. We were each having a quiet discussion with our spouse when five girls stood in front of the stage and started a far more upbeat song. _One of those girls _another Avril Lavigne. They made their way purposefully towards our table during the intro and I had a sinking feeling.

_La la la , la la la la  
_  
**A girl with dyed red hair stuck her head between me and Edward and began singing the first verse.**

_I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen, or where you've been  
Who's got money_

_**She was looking straight at me and then a girl with ginger hair, who was between Rosalie and Emmett took it up.**_

_I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside, I know why  
You're talking to him_

_**They both sang**_

_I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out_

_**Then all five began to strut around our table swinging their arms to the beat singing**_

_[Chorus]  
She's one of those girls  
They're nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double- **They each held two fingers in front of the guys' faces and then crossed them over  
**Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it comin'  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broke and she'll be gone  
Off to the next one_

_Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh_

_**Girl three had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a yellow and black dress.**_

_She's gonna be the end of you  
At least that's what they say  
It's been a while  
You're in denial  
And now it's too late (they were back in their positions between the couples and our rings were flashed so everyone would know they were there)_

_**Girl four carried on, sporting a lacy purple dress**_

_The way she looks makes you hide  
All the warning signs  
Cuz her blond hair -She flicked Rosalie's hair-, her blue eyes -and went over to Bree to bat her eyes.  
Makes you wanna die_

**_They both sang_**

_I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out_

_[Chorus] **They all sing the chorus**_

**_Girl five has hair like Bree's_**

_You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
She keeps playing around with your head, (your head), playing around with your head  
She's so insane, so insane  
She's the one to blame,(to blame) she's the one to blame_

**_The girl between me and Edward sings a solo chorus_**

_[Chorus] **(Music stops then bursts back in)**_

_Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh oh yeah yeah  
Off to the next one_

xo-0-ox

By the end were all about ready to drink them dry without hesitation. Though Emmett seemed to find it all strangely amusing.

_

* * *

_

The student that introduced the evening spoke again at the end of the planned songs. "Thank for those splendid performances and now for some karaoke!" There was another groan at the reminder. A random light began to dance around the room and landed on me. My eyes widened in fear- I didn't _sing. _I shook my head ferociously as I was lead away from my seat and I heard some giggles around the room. The girl let my hand go as soon as I was in position, probably noticing the cold and hardness of it. _God loves ugly _by Jordin Sparks. **(A/N: I know there are a lot of songs, but this just a chapter for pure enjoyment!)**

_You said that I wasn't pretty  
so I just believed you  
And you said that I wasn't special  
so I lived that way  
with critical gazes and brutal amazement  
at how my reflection could be so imperfect  
With all of my blemishes  
how could somebody want me?_

_**I was careful to keep my head down with my hair covering my face, sure I sounded horrible.  
**  
But God loves ugly  
He doesn't see the way I see  
Oh, God takes ugly  
and turns it into something that is beautiful  
apparently I'm beautiful  
cause you love me, ohh_

**_I decided to risk a quick peep out of my curtain. My gaze took in lots of smiling faces. They were laughing at me surely._**

_I tried to clean up the outside  
all shiny and new  
Worked overtime to thin up and look right  
but inside I knew  
that deep in the bottom were secrets I thought I could try to ignore  
Old ghosts in my corridors never get tired of haunting the past that's in me_

**_I looked again and saw-to my amazement-people swaying in their seats!_**

_But God loves ugly  
He doesn't see the way I see  
Oh, God takes ugly  
and turns it into something that is beautiful  
apparently I'm beautiful  
cause you love me_

_**I knew something big was coming was coming and sang with all the passion I could muster, thinking of how I had never expected Edward to love me at yet... he had.  
**  
Help me believe  
why you love me  
when I know you see  
you see everything  
Help me believe  
why you love me  
when I know you see  
inside and you still say I'm beautiful  
you're telling me I'm beautiful  
you're screaming out: oh, so beautiful  
and I'm finding out I'm beautiful  
you're making me so beautiful  
and I can see I'm beautiful  
cause you love me  
_

xo-0-ox

A round of wild applause broke out and I glided to our table, ignoring the five girls shooting daggers at me who were not clapping. The five after our husbands.

_

* * *

_

A dance performance was going on when the hostess burst on to the stage. "I'm sorry to interupt, but there's something on the news I want you all to see- just for a laugh." And she wheeled out a large T.V onto the stage, it was showing the 10 o'clock news and the face on the screen was Aro's.

* * *

**I really need those descriptions of the Volturi. Even if you do one character each, it would help! Just hair colour, skin colour any other defining features or I literally CANNOT continue the story. OK I could, but it wouldn't be accurate. Please, please help me!**

**lulabybaby XD**


	13. Just cuz' you know

**A HUGE thanks to bethaneejayne who finally gave me the descriptions of some Volturi members I needed. Thxs! Without her this chapter would have taken even LONGER. Enjoy!**

**lulabybaby XD**

**xo-0-ox**

* * *

"...so I call upon you, my friends, to join us here Italy. To take our rightful places as Kings and Queens of the world! The age of hiding has come to an end, and vampires are no longer to wait in the shadows whenever the sun appears. No, we shall glitter in the light with pride!" I stared at the screen in shocked silence, unable to laugh at the very real threat to humanity being proclaimed by Aro on international T.V. His hair and cloak looked as one and the hood was back, exposing his paper-like almost translucent skin. But his expression was not that of an old man, rather one full of pride, triumph and determination. He continued his speech,"The Volturi are strong enough to take charge and you shall be a part of it, but anyone," his face turned dark,"who dares oppose us shall be ripped limb from limb and burned. We give you a maximum of three days to reach us. You may have an extra day if need be." The broadcast ended with him looking rather cheery,"The secret is out!"

I gripped Edward's hand, feeling myself pale further. "What do we do now?" I hissed, feeling suddenly very exposed. He appeared strangely calm.

"We go to Italy of course."

"Do we let these people know that the danger is very real?" People were still holding themselves from laughter.

"It's only fair," he sighed. I turned to Bree and Shaun.

"Stop laughing." I commanded.

"Why?" She giggled,"The man is obviously crazy. Probably high on something." She broke out into hysterics again, leaning on her husband for support. _This isn't working _I told Edward via my mind. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I rose from my seat and pushed the girl away from the mike with ease.

"Excuse me?" I called for attention. Eventually the laughter ceased and everyone looked at me expectantly. I took a deep breath and glanced at my table. They looked at me encouragingly. "I think we should take Aro seriously." I heard giggles and sniggers and someone shouted, "Who-o?" and someone else said, "Maybe they're _both _high!" This resulted in more sniggers.

I got angry,"You want proof that vampires exist? Well here's your proof!" I yelled. _Guess I'm still young enough for sudden changes in mood. _I ran to stand at the back of the hall, there were confused shouts. I ran back. "Who wants to know how I did that?" Murmers were my only reply."_I'm _a vampire! I am a blood drinking _vampire."_ There was silence. The rest of my family were by my side in an instant and there were more gasps around the room. Alice took the mike, strangely subdued.

"Not just her, all of us." Bree screamed.

"Oh my God! I spent my whole time at College with a family of vampires!" Soon people were screaming and running, stumbling for the door. Emmett and Jasper blocked their way. They needed to hear this.

"Please listen," I begged,"We're not going to drink from you. I swear. We would never...never..._kill_ a person." I had their attention. Jasper's doing no doubt. "We're vegetarians."

The girl with ginger hair who had been singing at our table was the first to ask the question I had been expecting,"What's a vegetarian?"  
So I told them. About vegetarians, how you could tell who was one, the non-aging, glittering, temperature, how you're changed, talents and -most importantly- our personal diet.

"So exactly how old are you lot?" A guy with blonde hair and green eyes asked me.

"Well, I've only been recently changed and I'm not even a year old. Edward is 108,"-gasps-,"Rosalie is just a bit younger,about 100, Jasper and Alice were changed around the civil war period."

"What going to happen to us?" Someone else asked.

Jasper answered for me,"We don't know. Which is why we're travelling to Italy, to find out. Maybe we can all co-exist as one, no-one needing to hide."

Rosalie, always the pessimist, countered," If they don't start a war against us first. You think they're just going to let us keep eating them? No, they can't kill us, so we'll end up killing them just in defence." People started to look frightened again. I decided to lighten the mood.

"But for now, why don't we all just enjoy our entertainment evening?" They were grumbles of 'OK', 'Fine', 'As long as there's still gonna be blood in my body by the end'.  
Of course, during the evening the stares kept coming and Shaun and Bree were very cautious. I finally cracked.  
"Oh, come on guys! You had no problem sitting next to us before and we didn't drink from you then. We're not gonna suddenly jump up and eat you now that you do know. Besides we hunted before we came here." I grinned,"Did you know that there are bears in that wood? They're nice, but my favourite is owl. Strange..." They shrunk back instinctly. _I was suddenly feeling this much bolder... _Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"Bella's gone scary vampire on us. You might have trouble keeping her _behaviour _in check Edward!" Edward growled at him.

"I like it. Bold _and_ beautiful. Mine." He whispered suductively in my ear.

* * *

**Do you like the idea of them letting out their secret? Please tell me!**

**lulabybaby XD**


	14. You're out!

**The next chapter is here! Sorry for the wait. Any idea's for this story are welcome and they may be incoparated into it somewhere. Probably in much later chapters. So don't be disappointed if it doesn't come up straight away!**

**lulabybaby XD**

* * *

I couldn't believe we had to do this. It was the morning of the day we were to leave for Italy and we were being made to assure the students that there were others like us who would fight for them. Though I had an inkling the school just wanted to show off their very own vegetarian vampires.  
We glided towards the stage at a human pace, Jasper and Alice at the front, Emmett and Rosalie just behind, and Edward and I last. Jasper stopped abruptly. He was in front of a patch of sunlight and cast his eyes into the crowd. "They're wondering if we can see them because of the way we're looking," Edward told him. The seats were in complete darkness that a human would only see vague forms in. I saw Emmett smile from his position facing the crowd.  
"Yeah, we can see you! We could close our eyes and _still _see you!" He bellowed, looking very proud of himself. _Big brother bear Emmett and his booming voice._Jasper seemed to really consider whether to walk around the patch or right through it enjoying the sunlight. In the end both he and Alice passed through it together, stopping briefly to bask in the sun's warmth as did the rest of us. It was so nice, standing there, a lovely change from my usual freezing status. The effect was instantaneous. Loud voices broke out among the sea of children. 'They're gorgeous', 'Oh my God! He's _HOT!_', 'Talk about_ SEXY!_' and various other exclamations of wonder.

_Me, I'm a scene,_

_I'm a drama queen,_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen._

I thought to myself. I did still listen to loud music when I was upset, and some of it actually stayed with me. We were introduced and gave our previously prepared speech **(A/N; I can't really write speeches myself -though I'm getting better- so I left it to the imagination.)  
**I noticed that there was some form of communication going on between Alice and Edward and just as I was about to ask him what was wrong a roar of thunder echoed around the hall. It had been getting steadily darker as the clouds cast shadows over the sun and a thunder storm must be the result of the build up. Emmett's face immediately lit up and he nudged me excitedly, it was hard to believe with his childish manner that he was some 80-90 odd years old.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_Edward, wrap it up, we're playing baseball! _Alice yelled into my head as loud she could manage, already hopping up and down with excitement. How could such a small person be so annoying? But she'd had the vision of us playing on the rugby field in front of the whole school and it seemed that no matter what angle I came at the argument I'd end up loosing. I sighed, "You may have noticed my sister beside me jumping up and down beside me and the huge smile dominating my brother's face," _Hey!_ They both scolded me mentally- Alice with some much dreaded threats. Mainly to do with clothes and what Bella would be wearing tonight..."And this is due to the sudden thunderstorm and-" Emmett appeared next to me holding all our baseball gear.  
"What he's _trying _to say," he boomed,"is...vampire baseball match on the rugby field!" He ran to the field to set up, dragging Rose along with him. It wasn't her favourite sport as it got her dirty, but she couldn't keep a smile off her face when Emmett showed such enthusiasm. "Race you there!" He called back. I smiled the smile I know had once set Bella's heart into overdrive and took her hand,"May I escort a beautiful lady to a baseball game?" I asked politely.

"You may," she replied smiling. _If only she knew how breath-taking **her **smile was._

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Alice's POV**

_This is gonna be great! A thunderstorm on our last day! Could you ask for any more?_ _Hmm...Shockingly, it seems Bella's team will win...Oh, but only if Emmett decides to be on her team. With Bella playing you'd think they would lose anyway, but I guess she's not the klutz she used to be. Maybe if I tell Emmett about how both he and Bella can win, it'll give her a much needed confidence boost. Of course, me and Jasper will have to be on the team. That's not even though. It'll have to be me, Bella,- but if I go on the team they lose. Oh well, we all have to make sacrifices. Bella, Edward and Emmett against the rest.  
Oh no! Our shirts are **so **_out of date! I need to make new ones straight after this. I wonder if they'll make vampire baseball an international sport when this is all over, though not enough decisions have been made for anything to be clear- I'll design something spectacular for our kit...

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was on a team with Edward and Emmett, which is just as well considering how badly I'll probably play...I hope I don't accidentally kill anybody. I couldn't possible live with myself if I ended a life at its prime. Even now that I have inhuman skills I'm afraid to even touch one of the metal bats, I'm even afraid to touch a _ball. _Alice isn't giving me any looks though, so that's good. What's wrong with me? Why did I go and tell the _whole _school that we're a family of vampires? Already half the schools population, teachers and students alike, had accumulated around the 'pitch'.  
Jasper was up to bat first and I was the furthest fielder from the base, which I thought was a terrible idea seeing as I was closest to the stands and the extremely breakable humans behind me. _I just hope nobody tries to catch a souvenir baseball.  
_Emmett was bowling and he threw the ball so hard it would have been a human home run even if Jasper hadn't moved the bat. I heard Edward call out to me, "It's all yours Bella!" The ball was threatening to go over the stands and I couldn't see any other way to to it other than through the sea of spectators so I took the risk. It was my first game and I didn't want to lose it. I raced up the seats, jumping left and right on empty chairs till I was standing right at the top, caught the ball, threw it... "And Jasper is OUT!" Emmett's victorious call and I grinned, meeting Edward's handsome eyes. Then the cheering started as I headed back onto the pitch. _This is going to be a good game._

xo-0-ox

* * *

**I'm sorry I made you wait and this was kinda a filler, but the next chapter is being written as you read! Unless I post this with the next chapter...**

**lulabybaby XD**


	15. Have a BAT of a time!

**I thought that if I was going to make you wait so long, I might as well give you something worth reading! (I hope) lol. The Cullens get into some wacky and hilarious situations and arrive in Italy.**

**lulabybaby XD**

**Bella's POV**

The flight would only take some hours, which is pretty short if you consider that you're going to be alive for eternity. I had said good-bye to Bree with a lot of hugging and tears on her part. We were seated across a row. Emmett insisted on getting the window seat and Edward had the other one, though it really made no difference to him as he spent most of his time looking at me. I would have blushed had I been able to under his intense gaze, I had a feeling something was on his mind, but I didn't want create any uncomfortable conversations and ruin the peaceful silence.  
I craned my neck slightly to look out the window, we were just past the eastern coast line and now flying over the North Atlantic ocean, the rippling waves were relaxing, but didn't provide much of a view so I sat back in my seat with a sigh and began to randomly flick through a magazine when Edward took my hand suddenly.

"I'm sorry," he said, staring into my eyes. I was confused.

"Um...sorry?"

"I'm sorry that you had to be a part of all this. Bella you have family and friends and when they find out..." Realization dawned on me. And what I figured out didn't please me, why did he always blame himself? I lifted his bowed head so that he had to look at me.

"This is _not_your fault," I told him firmly,"You couldn't possibly have known the Volturi would do this." _You couldn't possibly have known they would practically declare war on the humans._

"But I should have! That's the problem. I should have seen where their thoughts were leading long ago and now I've dragged you into it too.I'm such a monster."

_You are not a monster. Would I marry a monster? Let a monster father my child? Would I...Could I love a monster?_

"Not when you're as beautiful as you are." He gave a crooked grin and kissed me sweetly. When he pulled away an middle aged woman behind us tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me young man, but were you just talking to and kissing yourself? Are you..you know...sexually deprived?" _She's a lot more forward than others._ He looked at her for a moment then answered with a simple "No." I leaned over his lap.

"He was talking to me." Then I left her gaping and listening to Alice's giggles, Rosalie's snorts, Jasper and Edward's quiet chuckles and, of course, Emmett's booming laugh.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Alice's POV**

The planes are disgusting; they smell of human sick, sweat and -worst of all- not _just_ human food, _cheap_ human food. And seriously , what is with this flight attendant's uniform? Pencil skirts are so out, it's all about cool and casual now. Jeans, mini shorts,and a nice top was all you needed. Not all these holiday makers in Hawaii flower shirts! I might as well go and re-do my make-up, I want to look good for the vampire revealing...

That guy in the seat behind me needs a new-do and that lady's shoes? Are you kidding?!

"Hi, I'm Bobby. This your first trip to Italy?" I looked back from my seat at the guy that needed to get a hair-cut.

"No." I said then turned back in my seat. I stiffened when I felt his foot rub against my calf **(All their clothes are on my profile and you'll see why he felt like rubbing her) **and against my better judgement let out a warning growl, turning in my seat to face him, my eyes burning gold. His own grey eyes widened in in fear and he grabbed an extremely unlucky, young female flight attendant by her arm- scaring her out of her wits.

"Um, Y-Yes Sir? Is there a problem?" He nodded vigorously.

"That woman in front of me just _growled _at me!" I turned around to give him a deep frown and blinked up at the woman- Rachel her tag said-innocently.

"I'm sorry miss...Rachel is it? But I'm actually concerned about this man's mental health," I had almost everyone around us' attention now, and I was going to teach this guy a lesson,"A second ago, he told me that that old lady over there _winked _at him!" Emmett guffawed and found his way into my story...

"And then," I continued feverently,"He told me that that guy over there,"I pointed at Emmett,"had a _boner_ over him!" At this everyone who was listening burst out laughing.

"That's not true!" The guy tried to defend himself and his mental health.

"Excuse me," I smirked at him,"But _you_ just told Rachel that I _growled_ at you. You're hardly in a position to dispute anything I say." More laughter.  
"But," I continued before Emmett came charging over here,"That guy happens to be my brother and I've met his wife, I very much doubt he was thinking about you." Rachel looked so lost I felt sorry for her, but there was nothing for it, we all had to make sacrifices.

"My husband is a doctor. Would you like him to see you?" Bella ventured, I didn't know she could act so well.

"No! No! No! No doctors! I don't need a doctor!"

"An unwilling patient is it? We can soon deal with that." Edward made to get out of his seat grinning menacingly. The guy made a kind of squeak sound as he shot from his seat in the direction of the bathroom. Our little show earned a round of applause and a particularly flustered looking Rachel. Hey! Blue is _so_ her colour!

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We stared at the poster for a good deal longer than necessary.

**Vampire carnival!**

**In honour of the brave and maybe slightly high man that**

**appeared on the 10 o'clock news 2 days ago,**

**a vampire carnival is being held in the clock square!**

**Dress up and bring your friends! **

**Were gonna have a BAT of a time!**

**_!TODAY!_**

"Myth," I mumbled, trying to and successfully easing the tension. Emmett laughed loudly.

"To think, three years ago you didn't even know that!"

xo-0-ox

* * *

**I'm so sorry you had to wait!**

**lulabybaby XD**


	16. 200,000 Deaths later

**Sorry I took so long. I had all the ideas I just didn't know how to start! But the chapter is here now and I promise things will start happening soon! I just have lots of tests and stuff as well as my writers block and- *sigh* let's just say the chapters may take a while from now on...**

**I have no idea how everyone else does it, but I WILL find out!**

**lulabybaby x(

* * *

**

**BPOV**

The square where I had stopped Edward from revealing himself was now more crowded than ever, despite the cold weather and cloudy sky. All around us were different stalls stacked with fake fangs, plastic bats and capes. The was a face painting booth where people were having their faces painted white with blood dripping from the mouth. They looked ridiculous. At that moment a young boy, no more than four jumped in front of us bearing his fake fangs and hissing.

"I will drink your blood," he said in a classic Count Dracula accent. Then he drew his cape so only his eyes showed, waggled his eyebrows and sped away.

"Stupid human," Rosalie sneered looking in the direction he had run off in and looking disgusted.

"Come on Rose!" Emmett was jumping around like an over sized toddler,"Let's go see what they've up with! You know I've always wondered what's so terrible about garlic and wood..." He pulled her away into the crowd beaming. Carlisle, Esme and Renesme had joined us at the airport and joined in the laughter at his excitement.

"Oooh! Look!" Alice squeled,"Sexy vamp outfits! Come on Jazz, I've _got_ to have one, it'll be perfect for the revealing- just what I was looking for! Don't worry Bella, I'll get one for you too..." Her voice faded away. My eyes widened as I looked at the skimpy outfits and I made to run after her, but she was gone. After all the trouble I went through to sneak into a toilet and change.

I sighed and leaned back onto Edward's chest."I wouldn't mind one of those outfits." He purred suductively in my ear.

"Come on Edward, don't you think they're a bit too...feminine for you?" I teased. I heard his low chuckle.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**3 hours later**

We had been walking for at least 3 hours and Edward and I had long since been left alone. Not that I was tired, but it would be nice to sit down for old times sake...

"Bella, Edward!" A young male voice, on the brink of would-be manhood called out. I turned around and my face lit up,"Benjamin!Tia!" I called out. He was rushing towards us at human speed towing Tia along after him, she was as distant as ever not speaking even when we exchanged greetings and news. I think I saw a shimmer of a smile when she looked at me though... Our pleasent exchange was inturrupted by a commotion at the hair and make up booth. We hurried over and saw, to our dismay, Alice and another woman with red hair yelling at each other over a bottle of designer hair spray. Both insisting they needed it to keep their hair spiked the stylish way it was.  
If she wasn't careful she would rip the woman's arm off. "Listen short-stuff, it's mine so get your manicured paws of it!"

I so the muscles in Alice's arm clench, _where is Jasper when you need him!. _"What did you call me?" She hissed menacingly.

"I said," the girl began,"not to worry, I can get some somewhere else. Here." As soon as the bottle was in Alice's hand Jasper appeared and steered hair away, leaving the girl with a dreamy expression on her face.

The rest of the Cullens had joined us by now and Emmett clapped Jasper hard on the back, though he did not flinch,"Nice one bro! Imagine what would have happened if the little pixie _didn't_ get her hair spray!" He shuddered playfully,"Hell on earth, _hell hath no fury when Alice Cullen doesn't get her spray..." _She scowled at him and stuck her tongue out just as a overly friendly voice issued from on top of the clock.

"Come forward my friends!" Aro called out, with arms spread wide and a smile on his face as if to embrace us all. Of course, Renata, his physical sheild was not far behind, moving as if attached to him. **(A/N: Or is Renata Caius' shield? It's been an age since I read the books and I never really liked the Volturi.)**

"Hey it's that freak from the news!" Laughter began,"How'd you get up there? Jump?"

The man who had spoken fell to the ground, his body lifeless and empty and his eyes staring into space. "My husband!" Screaming ensued.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**3 years and over 200,000 human deaths later**

We had to get in. Operating the way we were was already dangerous enough, but we couldn't afford to keep making zero progress. Going into hiding wasn't easy, stealing clothing to cover our scent and hunting in turns, cutting off all contact- and all for these humans that would probably attempt to kill us should they discover us before we can explain ourselves.

"Are you in position Bella?" I heard Jasper call from the other side of the military building. Avoiding sucurity had been easy, but actually getting into the main base was going to be tricky.

"All systems ago Jasper."

"Right remember. We'll cause distraction at different points on campus and you get a hold of the general alone. He'll be least threatened by you, no offence, we would send Alice but we need her. Okay?"

"It was okay the first time you said it...and the tenth." I heard Emmett laugh quietly,which is quite an achievement, and Edward chuckle.

All at once commotions could be heard anywhere and everywhere, I had a good idea what war was like now. The deaths, the heat of the battle the explosions- and there was nowhere to escape to because this was everybody's battle not just America's. I ran for the entrance where there seemed to be some kind of metal cube, I intended to crash through the back wall since no-one would notice anyway. When I hit it, it didn't break, and when I hit the wall that had fallen behind me, it didn't break.

* * *

"A new development in the war against the vampires been confirmed," The reporter stared intently at the camera," After the cancellation of the Olympic games to minimise the collection of humans in one place, what else could go wrong? But, wait, it seems the development is in our favour! Scientists have finally created a material to conquer a vampire! The metal is called Freatium and we are unable at current to tell you how it is made...but I can tell you how it is being used. Ladies and gentlemen the first ever vampire has been caught and information is being faxed to us and to your screens as we speak! I love to be the bearer of god news! Sarah Pearle, Sky news."

(Picture is shown and a fact file is shown. Metalic voice speaks.)**(Picture on Profile).**

**Name: Bella Swan **

**Age: 18 **

**Vampire age: 3years **

**Miss Swan, now Mrs Cullen was believed to died from a foreign illness 2 days before her 19th birthday. But it has now been uncovered that she was changed after giving birth to her vampire boyfriend, Edward Cullen's - believed to have died in 1918 from the Spanish Influenza- child. Mrs Cullen is currently being studied to further knowledge us about our enemies.**

xo-0-ox

* * *

**I really am sorry for the wait!**

**IMPORTANT!: PLEASE DO THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**lulabybaby XD**


	17. Punk Fishes? Seriously?

**I'm gonna try and wrap this up soon, I know what's gonna happen I just need a way for it to happen while making sense and I also want to bring Fryth back into it soon. So bare (how do you spell that anyway? Bear with me? Bare with me? I don't know!)with me please if I'm not as quick as I could -or should- be with chapters! Lots of POVs in this chapter, keep up!  
thxs**

**lulabybaby XD**

**p.s Please do the poll on my profile. And all ideas are subject to fanfiction copyright.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I was loosing her again and I wouldn't let that happen. How could anyone be so cruel as to lock such a gentle creature up like that and study her as if she was an animal? Of course, it's my fault. I should have been paying more attention to their thoughts and I might have been able to stop her, but now we're apart again. And it hurts. If it weren't for Jasper I would march up there myself and get her back. Alice isn't much help anyway, it seems that now they've captured a vampire they have no idea what they're going to do when they are done _studying _her. All we could was see where she had been moved to and that was proving difficult, it was a secret location. That cube blocked her scent.  
At least we don't have to hide until we get Bella out, the Volturi have more important things to worry about since the humans are finding ways to conquer us now and Aro himself didn't have time to question us. I was vaguely aware of the doorbell of our residence in Forks ringing. _Perfect._

"Edward, it's for you," Carlisle spoke. I ran over seeing as there was no point trying to act human around our visitor.

"Hello Edward. I was just wondering why you didn't think it would be nice to tell me my daughter was marrying a vampire and that she was planning on being bitten?"

xo-0-ox

* * *

**BPOV**

Nobody talks to me. I haven't had contact with any living creature since they put me in here. My only company is the red eye that follows me everywhere. I haven't eaten in 3 days. I miss my parents, I miss my family, I miss my daughter, I miss Edward. Somebody help me. Please.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Fryth's POV**

_I knew I should have gone for her sooner. That Edward is useless, but not to worry, I'm coming for you my love. I'm coming for you Bella. It may not the most enthusiastic team, but they do their job._I thought, turning to face my team of Jane, Demetri, Heidi, Felix and Renata whom Aro had allowed me to use for a limited amount of time. I would like to see whether Isabella could penetrate her shield...first things first though. Save her.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**JPOV**

There was no way we could do this alone and thank goodness Charlie is gone, the anger of him was clouding my thoughts. We had no idea where Bella was, what condition she was in, heck, she could be out of the country for all we knew. But we could move freely about Forks now, seeing as even though Charlie wasn't happy with us he knew we weren't dangerous and amazingly no-one had the good sense to stop getting in our way. Edward's the centre of attention naturally as it's his wife sitting in some metal cube alone.

I had to constantly hide my thoughts from him and Alice was so depressed she was having barely any visions and not even a shopping spree could cheer her up. There was no doubt about it, we needed help. We needed the Volturi.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Heidi's POV**

Why that new guy was suddenly allowed to take charge of us just for this one girl I simply do not know, but I have a job to do and as my duty to the Volturi I must fulfill it. _You desire me, _I told the poor guy in front of me in my mind, _you'll do anything to get me. You'll tell me anything I want to know, do anything I want to do.  
_Demetri had tracked this human to a cafe in Illinois, he was a tweedy man with fading ginger hair and half moon spectacles, so not my type.

"So," _Yawn,_" A vampire huh?" _I'm a vampire man, note the red eyes, run!_

"Yeah, I designed the cube myself you know." _Sure you did, and I'm not gonna drink you dry when I'm done with you._

"Really, I bet you know everything there is to know about it then..." He nodded like an eager puppy. _I have so got this._

"Do you know where it is then?" He frowned slightly, but soon the eagerness was back with help on my part.

"Of course, they've moved it to Alaska." _Ah, the lovely Alaska, where that Tanya and her family live..._

"Thanks alot, now- unfortunately- you have to die." I grinned at him, showing all my teeth.

"Don't bother," that Fryth guy came to stand by my chair. His muddy brown contacts staring intently at the leaned over the table without dwindling his gaze,"Done. I've modified his memory, he won't remember a thing of this encounter," he sighed and straightened up."Come on, before he reawakens."  
The man had been sitting in his seat, swaying slightly, staring into space as the new memories wormed their way through his brain and settled into the correct slots. Since training with the Volturi his powers had developed quite well- _as much as pains me to say it._

Once we were on our way again Felix caught up with Fryth."I don't see why she couldn't just kill him, I'm quite thirsty myself you know."

Fryth glanced at him, looking exasperated,"How would it have looked if his dead body found by vampire attack and he just happened to be working on The Cube?"

"We could have hidden the body!" Felix persisted.

"Then he goes missing, same difference," he replied calmly. Jane was about to get involved when a golden eagle landed -lightly?- on the ground in front of us and looked Fryth in the eye. _An eagle in America?_

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe we were actually _trying _to track Fryth's team. I was bad at this when I _wanted_ to find my target, imagine just how terrible I'll be now?

_It's going to be okay. _And that meant a lot coming from Alice.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Bella Yewman's POV**

I was in my favourite form when a coven of vampires caught my eye. I circled lower silently, and glided over their heads for a good 5 miles or so. Thank punk fishes all my vampire traits were transferred when I morphed or I wouldn't have been able to keep up. I saw a mop of insanely familier brown hair at the head of the coven and landed directly in front of him, looking him straight in the eye.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**What do you think? Glad I finally got Yewman in the story? Happy that she's kinda wacky? (I mean, seriously, punk _fishes_?) There's a big button down there and you know you wanna push it! Go on!**

**p.s. I'm not embarrassed to beg...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do the poll!**

**lulabybaby XD**


	18. She grinned a perfect smile

**I'm sorry! But I did say the chapters would take a while! ****I will try to have this story done by the start of the holidays at the earliest, leaving space for writers block, just in case.**

**lulabybaby XD**

**p.s. Only five voters on the poll? DX And please review, my friend VainVamp has only 4 chapters and double my reviews! I'm a very competitive person!**

* * *

**Bella Swan Cullen's POV**

Somebody spoke to me today. Sure I hear them through the walls, even if I can't break them, but it's nice to hear words directed at _me_ for once. There were only questions though. Who am I? Why was I trying to get in? (Which nobody believed my answer, vampires_ are _skillful liars). What are our plans? And most importantly, Why choose the colour gold for my eyes? It's not exactly conspicuous. Yeah, that was the most important question.  
I didn't understand really, even they must see my eyes getting steadily darker, the bags underneath, how I go from rock still to banging the walls in seconds...even they must see!

Maybe they just don't care.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Isabella Yewman POV (Izzy)**

I do not believe it. It's him. Great grizzly bears, it's _him_!Forgetting my current form I swooped towards his face for a hug and had to snap back upward to avoid being murdered by my own boyfriend. They were all eyeing me suspiciously now, presumably from my sudden speed and agility even for an eagle.  
So now I'm gliding silently over their heads and I know they can hear me. I know they can smell me. I know they see me.

Maybe they just don't care.

I decided not to tell Fryth who I was yet, I knew how he would react. There would be silence. Then there would be joy, then worry...and anger. He could really hit below the belt when he wanted to, and snap like a T-rex. Why didn't you try to find me?! _'I did Fry!'_ Do you know what it's been like for me? _'I do! The stars above, I do!' _What happened, where have you been?_ 'I was-'_ Why? Why did you leave me?  
He's got that other Bella now anyway. And as much as the my heart rages like a waterfall whenever they speak of her, I want her to be saved. Nobody should treat another living creature this way. Why is the world so cruel?

Maybe they just don't care.

xo-0-ox

**1.5 hrs later**

We were already in Alaska and heading further North every second and an eagle just wasn't built for the conditions of such heavy snowfall and dark rocks looming out of nowhere. I fell behind of Fryth's coven hoping to keep my power a secret for now and as I made a bee line for the ground felt the familiar sensation of spinning until everything was blurred, the flash of seeing myself in front of me and a flash of the desired creature...and the change was complete in a nanosecond.  
I could feel my muscles rippling, my senses of hearing and smell enhanced even further by the the animal's own traits, the pads of my feet leaving the ground and flying through the air with every leap and bound. I could feel the cosiness of my own white fur, the strength of my own muscles.

I could feel the spirit of the Arctic wolf.

xo-0-ox

We kept running. And running, and running, and running...Until even they being vampires had to slow slightly, but they never stopped. Good Lord, no! They just kept running, running- I stopped sharply and let out an involuntary yelp. Ahead of me were Fryth's coven and another larger one, six of them changed during the older adolescence years and the other two in their mid-thirties. And this didn't seem like a friendly Let's-stop-and-chat.

* * *

**Fryth's POV**

The eagle had suddenly disappeared, probably unable to cope with the icy cold conditions and I couldn't say I was upset to see it go. As weird as this may sound from a blood drinking vampire on his way to becoming a vegetarian, it's uncanny ability to keep up with us and it's tendency swoop closer whenever we spoke was actually beginning to chill me a little.

Shapes were moving around ahead of us, shapes that were horribly familiar and I had no wish to come into contact with again, especially not when I was rushing to once again interfere with their 'perfect' little lives. Ha! That Edward couldn't even protect his own wife! A low growl sounded from the now stationary shapes becoming more and more distinct as the 'Cullen kids', _Good, hearing that may do you some good.  
_It was not Edward who stepped forward however.

"Fryth." Jasper greeted me reluctantly, as if he were being forced to talk to me.

"Jasper," I sneered,"Cullens."

"The life of a vegan not working out for you then?" Rosalie said just as rudely, noting my still red eyes. I glared. Edward was quiet and seemed thoughtful studying my face as if searching for something to assure him that I could be trusted. He looked me straight in the eye when I thought these things and took a deep breath even though he didn't need it.

"We your help."

An Arctic fox made it's presence known.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Third Person**

The sound of the alarm cut through the air and shots could be heard rocketing off the walls in vain attempts to shoot at the intruders as they ran at impossible speeds on a route they seemed to have been taking all their lives. The cube was in a secure room, which thankfully was easy to break into due to the fact that only a bit of the metal Freatium was able to be made and could not provide much protection against the supernatural.

The girl had an inhumanely beautiful face as if carved for a young child;she was pale, had plump red limps and eyes that were a strange reddish amber. Her hair came up to her waist in a single thick plait rolled at the bottom to form a sort of elongated fist that she frequently used as a weapon. The boy had short hair that was in a messy tangle as if stuck in that 'I just towel dried' style and was huge in contrast to his pale skin as they both had hair as dark as night itself.

The female, who was at first glance in her early twenties lept down from the beam she had been balancing on to another, where she took hold with both hands and spun breaking off at the highest point and spinning in mid hair, using her hair to destroy the sucurity camera that had locked onto her. She continued to jump and twist and punch until not one camera was left in her dark clothes she was like a ghostly blur. The young man had already entered the control room and was fiddling with controls, his fingers barely visible for the speed they were moving...

And the cube opened, revealing a half-starved vampire crouched ready to attack if need be, though in present condition she may have had trouble with a powerful enough bear.

The woman held out her hand and grinned a perfect smile.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Who are these people and what have they done...?**

**Review! Even if you just say Hi! AND IF YOU DON'T DO THE POLL THE BRUSSEL SPROUTS MONSTER WILL BE IN YOUR DREAMS AND STARING AT YOU WHEN YOU WAKE UP!!!**

**Cookies if you do! ;D**

**lulabybaby XD**


	19. Just a little crazy

**The next chapter has come, happy reading! I am changing the title of this story to _Can you keep a secret? _**

**lulabybaby XD**

**p.s. This is your final warning, DO THE POLL!!! I want at least 10, 15 if we can, voters so I have something to start work on straight away when this is done.**

**And thank you to those who did vote, I have not forgotten you!****Bella's pov**

* * *

I blinked. I was so shocked I actually _blinked. _It couldn't be them, they were human, they were moving on with their lives. Nevertheless I took her hand and let them both lead me out through the destruction and into the all consuming night. I had no idea where we were going and I didn't care- I was on my way to my family either way and I was with friends. The Durmans were like us now.

xo-0-ox

I braked sharply and turned my head in the direction of the smell.

"Bella?" Bree came back and turned her headd to look as well."Oh yes, I forgot. You haven't hunted in over a week." I gave a weak smile and raced towards the Polar bear, too hungry to care about stealth. I stopped and the bear's gold eyes met mine, before I could leap the bear was no more and a female vampire a lot like me except with her hair in a scruffy ponytail stood before me. She was grinning widely and waving childishly with her eyes closed, I blinked. _Again._

"Hiya!"

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Izzy's POV**

"So you must be the famous Bella, I'm Izzy, nice to meet you!" I said happily. She still stood staring. "Hello? Anybody home?" I waved a hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her unusual daze and looked at me hard.

"You were just a bear?" She said it like a question.

"Yep." I popped the 'p'.

"And now you're a vampire?"

"Uh-huh!"

"You know who I am?"

"Yeah..." She asked a lot of questions.

"Okay. Lead the way."

I was shocked, _She trusts me just like that? She gets locked in a metal cube for weeks and she trusts someone she just met, knows her name, and just transformed into a vampire from a bear in front of her very eyes? I knew I was likable but this...this was just...just...**foolish.**_

"What, just like that?"

She glanced over her shoulder,"I'm with friends, I'm perfectly safe whether you turn out to be friend or foe." It was only then that I caught scent of the two vampires behind her, both inhumanely beautiful in the way that vampires are.

"Bree and Shaun," the young woman _or old woman _said,"Recently human friends of the Cullens. And you are?" Though on the outside she was friendly I could see the underlying suspicion in her reddish-amber eyes. I stood up straight.

"Isabella Yewman. Human till the year 2005 just before I started High School. Long-lost girlfriend, now fiance, of Fryth Hanfigo. Sent to meet the escape party of Isa-I mean Bella Swan and friends. Er...Bree and Shaun!Ma'am!"

"Wow." Bella brightened up,"You're Isabella?"

"I prefer Izzy."

She raised her eyebrows,"I would never have guessed."

"Guessed what?"

"Fryth seems so serious and-"

"From what I've heard- sorta loony." Shaun cut in. I grinned.

"Oh he is!"

"But-" Bree started to say. But I had already turned around, giggling like crazy.

"Come on, your family are so worried!" I started to run and their light footfalls alerted me to them following.

xo-0-ox

* * *

I wrapped myself around Fryth's neck as soon as I found him in Tanya and her coven's house and he turned his head so he could look at me from the corner of his eye,"Love you," I whispered in his ear and I felt him smile.  
"Never stopped loving you."

I giggled and turned my gaze to the happy scene of reunion which, even to me, was just a scene of vampires running up and down, hugging each other, kissing, laughing...and the Volturi group scowling on the side.

Finally Felix stepped forward and cleared his throat loudly and since he didn't need to he was obviously calling for our attention. It didn't escape my notice that Heidi began to gaze at him straight away, _In fact, I'm surprised she hasn't already used her talent on him. _The girl couldn't keep her eyes off him.

"We shall be leaving now," he announced haughtily,"we have served our purpose and I do believe we shall be returning to Volterra one member short. Aro we be very interested to hear of your remarkable new members Carlilse." He smirked and turned on his heel,"I have a feeling we shall meet again soon." And then they were gone.

Indeed the Cullens now had 4 more members, there was Fryth and myself, Bree and Shaun and I already loved every single on of them. Visiting Tanya's coven would definitely be done again I hoped, I liked them. Tanya especially is very good natured if a little vain.

Bree's talent was the ability to separate her molecules therefore turning to air itself and vibrate through solids. Shaun was able to heal on contact, then there was me...and Fryth. Of course, it was hard to accept him but it's difficult for us to be apart, it drives us crazy. The only reason I was still sane is because I'm crazy already, and I'm not afraid to say it.

"Alright everyone!" Jasper called for our attention,"I do believe it's time for this war to end."

xo-0-ox

* * *

**What do you think? Review! Sorry for the wait, this story writing thing is harder than I thought.**

**lulabybaby XD**


	20. It's over

**THANK-YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND VOTES AND STILL READING EVEN THOUGH I DON'T UPDATE FOR WEEKS!!!!!!!!**

**I just had to thank you all! lol. Next chapter is up! (As I'm sure you can see) lol.**

**p.s. The poll will close Friday!**

**lulabybaby XD**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The plan was in place. We were ready. We were back in Forks. And the best bit...Charlie hadn't attempted to kill anyone. Yeah, that was the best bit.  
You'd think, knowing that the war would soon be over I'd be happy. That we'd all be happy, but no. A heavy layer of tension so thick you could cut it with a knife was blanketing us all. We moved at human speed, to deep in thought to bother to run. Alice was putting on clothing that didn't match. Esme's flowers were wilting. Renesmee was becoming distant because she was upset at not being part of the plan. Jasper was consumed by all the dismal emotions. Rosalie was even more snide than usual. Emmett had yet to crack a joke. And me...I'm just scared. I'm scared of losing Edward, I'm scared of losing my friends, my daughter, my sisters, every one I know is at risk...and I'm _so scared_.

The doorbell rang and I caught Edward's eye across the room. This was not part of the plan, I looked at Alice and she shook her head. Izzy squealed, "Oooooo! Visitors!"

xo-0-ox

* * *

The Volturi coven and their full guard were standing on my doorstep. Aro was at the front with Reneta, Caius and Marcus close behind and none of them were smiling, if they were, it was evil grins. Instead of being sensible the whole Forks population had accumulated to watch the scene unfold, why had the people who had given the order for so many of them to die standing right here without them all dead?  
Edward walked toward me and shielded me with his body whispering as he did so,"A shield please, love." I squeezed his hand to show I understood and extended my shield to cover everyone apart from the Volturi. We stood in silence for a while till Aro sighed.

"Well? Aren't you going to come out and greet us?"  
Edward answered,"Won't you come in?" Caius growled.  
"No we will not."  
Edward gave what I -inappropriately for the situation- thought was a slow, sexy smile _A decade? Yeah right. _"That's too bad." And started to close the door.

Carlisle edged past,"Edward, where are your manners?"

"I lost them about 3 years ago." Carlisle turned to face Aro, but I could see the beginnings of a concerned frown, Edward wasn't usually like this. _What's wrong? _I thought. He shook his head,"It's too late." I immediately started to panic and my eyes widened. What was too late? Had the humans surrendered? Had the Volturi discovered our plan?

"Of course we'll come out," Carlisle said smiling, cutting what seemed loudly into the silence. In seconds all 12 of us were outside and the slow moving river bubbled happily behind the house, oblivious to what was happening here.

"To what do we owe this-" Esme began, but she was cut off by Caius.

"No time for pleasentries, let's get down to business."

"I thought you wanted us to greet you?" Edward asked innocently, _He's going to get himself killed!. _The humans began to titter quietly and were soon silenced by a glare from Caius.

"I wish it were not so, but I'm afraid, Cullens, there is a problem,"Aro began,"You see your coven has simply become to large- I'm not even sure you can still be called a coven-, you have too many allies, you now pose a threat to us."

"Families have many members." Carlisle said calmly.

"And what are you planning to do about it?" Rosalie asked haughtily.

"She admits that they are threatening us!" Caius yelled.

"Be calm my friend. Now as I was saying, I'm afraid that splitting you up is just not an option any more and so...it is with great regret I give this order, for you were my friend Carlisle," Aro turned and began to walk away, stopped in front of his guards and said,"Kill them." And continued to walk through his advancing vampire guard.

"I think," Demetri said grinning,"I'll take the father." He cocked a head at me,"That's the problem with human relations isn't it? So fragile..."

Before I could fully register what was going on he was headed for Charlie. And I was running- I wasn't going to make it- and suddenly-no, it can't be-It is!

Bree appears like a mist in front of Charlie, materialising feet first like a fading in ghost. My relief was short lived though as she was thrown aside, being an unseasoned fighter and by the time I got there and threw Demetri away the bite had been made.

Charlie was already beginning to cry and squirm in pain and it was all I could do not to do the same. As it was I stood in front of him throwing away any Volturi who got to close, desperately wishing I could help in the fight. All I could do was protect Charlie keep the shield around my family as they moved at impossible speeds and scan for my daughter, she was an easy target in a fight.  
Suddenly a long howl echoed across the clearing and was soon joined by others in an eerie song. As the wolves stalked out I registered Mrs Newton beside me say,"I hope to God they're on our side."  
I smiled at the russet coloured one and it winked at me, my eyes travelled upward to the half-vampire seated on his back, she was such a smart girl. And I knew. I knew right then it was going to be alright. I new we were going to win.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Some time later...**

I looked upon the the scene of distruction before me. We had won. Maybe it hadn't worked out exactly as planned, but the plan had worked. We had the whole of the Volturi tied up- with rope. Now I know that sounds silly, 'You defeated the Volturi with ropes? Yeah right.', but it's true. The metal I was trapped in for weeks, the Freatium metal, we turned it rope. Charlie had supplied us with it since every police force was now in possession of some and I never thought I'd say this, but thank goodness for Freatium.

Charlie cried out again and Shaun knelt by him and looked up at me,"You have a choice here Bella. Charlie will live, but whether he lives mortal or immortal is up to you."

I knelt by his head,"What do you want dad?" I whispered,"Tell me what you want."

He cradled my cheek in his hand,"What have I got left to live for?" He managed to choke out,"I've watched my little girl grow up, I've been to her wedding, I've seen my grandchild. I can rest now. And I'll know you're safe and I'll know you're happy and I'll know you'll be that way for eternity. Let me go Bells- everyone has a time to die."

_Yes, everyone has a time to die. Now is not your time. _"Save him," I whispered,"Make him mortal again."

Shaun nodded without complaint and placed his hands over his face, for which I was eternally grateful.  
And I rose to my feet and I looked around me and I said it out loud.

"It's over."

_It's over._

xo-0-ox _

* * *

_

**Next chapter is the epilouge!**

**lulabybaby XD**


	21. Epilouge Emmett's idea

***Sniffs* I can't belive this is the last chapter!**

**Thank-you so much for reading, this was my first ever complete story and I love you for reading!

* * *

**

Carlisle stood tall and proud upon Volterra and called out,"My friends we have hidden too long and now this war is over we can walk in the sun again and the humans need not fear us for we mean them no harm. I call you to come out of your dark corners and to come join us in this new world in which vampire and human can co-exist in harmony!"

And from the sheds of disused houses, the lowliest ditches, and emerging from the treeline of woods long avoided came golden eyed vampires. They had waited so long for this and now they were free. Each one came out filthy, but as every last one of them raised their faces to the sun they had not felt in three long years I saw that each and every one was smiling.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**A couple of weeks later...**

"Dartmouth University it's prime ballerina...Bella Swan Cullen!" A wild applause broke and I not only saw, but felt the heat from the spotlight as it hit me. The best bit? They had found a way to project sunlight at me so I sparkled like new diamonds to match my tutu. I lifted my leg higher than humanely possible and brought it slowly back down. I began to spin with one leg out horizontally and I got faster and faster. I began to bend and stand during the spin and people bagan to cheer. The music started. _Keep holding on _by Avril Lavigne. Something I felt would reflect perfectly how we had gotten through the war and all its trials together.

**"Keep Holding On"**

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say (nothing you could say)  
Nothing you could do (nothing you could do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say (nothing you could say)  
Nothing you could do (nothing you could do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say (nothing you could say)  
Nothing you could do (nothing you could do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say (nothing you could say)  
Nothing you could do (nothing you could do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Thank-you!" I called over the screaming crowd."I chose that song because during the terrible war that we previously went through I am glad to say we kept holding on and we made it through together!" They cheered even louder and I waited for it to die down before I continued.  
"And now on a more positive note let's enjoy the rest of tonights entertainment!"

I walked backstage and straight into Edward's arms,"I love you," I whispered.

"As I love you."

Being the new Volturi is no mean feat and keeping an eye on those of our race who still insisted on feeding of humans was difficult. I remembered that day. The we had called all the golden eyed vampires out of hiding proudly sporting the jet black volturi cloaks. I remembered the shock it had brought to humans that there were still vampires amongst them throughout the whole war. And slowly, but steadily we're learning to live peacefully and in harmony. And you'll never guess our new emblem...

A sparkling set of golden _fangs._ Emmett's idea.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Thank-you again for reading! And be sure to read my next story when it comes out, vote by Friday to get your views in!**

**For the final time...review!**

**lulabybaby XD**


End file.
